Mon frère, Lui et Moi
by ShannaRya
Summary: Le père et le frère de Naruto furent victimes d'un accident mortel. Ce dernier perd son père qui succombe à ses blessures, alors que son jeune frère se retrouve handicapé. Il se retrouve alors à s'occuper de son frère. Plus tard, ils reviennent à Konoha, où Naruto veut se reconstruire avec frère. Cependant les problème vont vite arriver. Mais il fera une belle rencontre. Slash yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà pour une ville fiction un peu plus longue que _Pretty Man_. **

**J'espère que cette fiction, sans prétention, vous plaira, autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire.**

 **Note 1: Alors il y'a déjà cinq chapitres déjà bien écrit, mais pas corrigé. La j'ai commencé à entamer le six, qui me donne du fil à retordre, lol.**

 **Note 2: Ensuite, pour ceux qui aiment lire des fictions sur le fandom Harry Potter, je vous invite à aller lire ma nouvelle fiction _L'infirmier_. Je sais, je sais je me fais un peu de la pub :P. **

**Note 3: Euh..et bien en fait je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé aux fautes restantes. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité. Sorry :(.**

 **On se retrouve plus bas. Peace :).**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

À Mizu deux ans plus tôt.

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit en fracas sur un jeune homme âgé d'à peine seize ans, essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru. Ces beaux yeux bleus qui d'habitude étaient rieurs, reflétaient en ce moment de la peur et de l'angoisse. Il chercha frénétiquement l'accueil. Lorsqu'il repéra l'accueil, il se dirigea en grande enjambée vers l'infirmière qui était prostrée près du stand. Arrivé près d'elle, celui-ci débita avec rapidité les raisons de sa venue, tellement, que l'infirmière avait du mal à le suivre. Celle-ci lui demanda de se calmer et de lui réexpliquer calmement sa venue, ce qu'il fit, toujours avec cette pointe d'angoisse dans les yeux et dans sa voix. Lorsque celle-ci comprit enfin les dires du jeune homme, une lueur de tristesse se refléta partiellement dans ces yeux avant de lui demander de la suivre. Tremblant, il la suivit à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, l'emmenant ainsi dans l'aile des soins intensifs. Elle lui donna le nom du médecin qui s'occupait de l'affaire et repartit vaquer à ses occupations, non sans avoir redonné un peu de courage au jeune homme.

Une heure plus tard, assis au sol près des portes, le jeune homme priait pour que les deux personnes chères à son cœur sans sorte avec le moins de séquelles possible. Même si, au vu de l'accident plus que terrible dont ils avaient été victimes, donnait peu d'espoir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement sur trois médecins qui enlevèrent leur masque prestement pour respirer enfin correctement. L'un d'entre eux remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme qui s'était levé avec hâte. Il sut que celui-ci était de la famille des deux personnes dont il s'était occupé plus tôt. Il s'approcha alors du jeune homme qui en fit autant et s'arrêta face à lui, laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

\- « Je suppose que vous êtes Naruto Namikaze ?

\- Ou...oui c'est...c'est bien moi. Alors docteur, est-ce que... Sont-ils sains et saufs?

\- Écoutez jeune homme, je hum... Et bien c'est-à-dire que...

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Dites-moi... » Paniqua le jeune Naruto.

\- Eh bien je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Votre petit frère s'en est sorti mais il a été gravement blesser. Les muscles de ses deux jambes ont été sévèrement touché, je ne vous cache alors pas qu'elles sont paralysées. Nous ne savons pas, étant donné son jeune âge et qu'il est en pleine croissance, si celui-ci pourra remarcher un jour.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur face aux explications du médecin. Mais un soulagement se fit sentir dans son cœur lorsque celui-ci lui affirma que son petit frère s'en était sorti. Cependant il manquait encore des explications.

\- Et pour mon...

\- Votre père ? Eh bien, je suis navré de vous dire que votre père à succomber à ses blessures qui étaient trop importantes.

\- Il est...il est...mort » souffla difficilement le jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on a pu.

\- Non...non...non...NOOON »

Le cris de souffrance du jeune homme se répercuta dans toute l'aile du bâtiment. Faible et désemparé, il tomba lourdement au sol, des larmes de souffrance le long de son visage.

Son père, son mentor, la personne qui s'était occuper de lui durant seize ans, celui qui lui avait pensé ses blessures lorsqu'il se blessait, celui qui le bordait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, celui qui le guérissait lorsqu'il était malade, celui qui l'aidait pour faire ses devoirs, celui qui s'était occupé de son frère depuis sa naissance, celui qui avait travaillé dure pour les faire vivre dans le confort, pour que ces enfants ne manque de rien. Ce père formidable qui leur avait donné tant d'amour, de joie, de rire, était... Mort.

Le médecin se baissa vers le jeune homme et posa aimablement ses mains sur ses épaules tentant de le redresser pour s'adresser à lui.

\- « Naruto, je sais que c'est dure, très dure, mais tu dois rester fort, très fort pour ton petit frère qui a et aura besoin de toi. Il est toujours en vie, il se réveillera dans pas moins de quatre heures normalement. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait retrouver son grand frère près de lui à son réveil, sinon il risque de paniquer. Tu comprends?

\- Ou...Oui, oui vous...vous avez raison, mais...mais...mon père.

\- Je sais jeune homme, je sais. Tu peux le voir une dernière fois si tu le souhaites.

\- Oui, oui je veux...je veux bien.

\- As-tu de la famille ? Ta mère, peut-être ?

\- Non, ils sont ma seule famille. » répliqua Naruto assez durement, laissant le médecin surpris et indécis.

\- D'accord. Allez debout, je vais t'emmener voir ton père.

\- Oui. » souffla doucement le jeune homme.

Une fois debout, le jeune homme suivit le médecin à travers le couloir l'emmenant dans le bloc ou le corps de son père reposait encore.

Le médecin laissa le jeune homme près de son père, lui donnant un quart d'heure, avant que les médecins de la morgue viennent chercher le corps.

\- « Papa, ...papa... » S'exprima difficilement le jeune homme. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'ouvriras plus jamais les yeux, que tu ne respiras plus, que...que … tu ne vivras plus. » s'effondra-t-il, les mains accrochées fortement au bord du lit. Voir le teint blafard de son père, lui confirmer que celui-ci était bel et bien plus de ce monde.

\- « Je vais...non...je te jure que je protégerais et m'occuperais de Shin comme tu l'avais faits avec moi. J'en fais le serment. Tu vas beaucoup lui manquer. Il n'aura pas eu la chance de grandir près et de connaître mieux son père. Papa...tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tellement...tu me manques déjà. Et... » Il ferma un instant les yeux, et les rouvrit, posant un regard triste, mais tendre aussi sur le visage de son père. « Repose en paix, papa. Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons. »

Il se baissa, posant ainsi délicatement ses lèvres dans un baiser doux sur le front froid de son père.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son père « Tu vas terriblement nous manquer papa. Terriblement. » Il s'en alla, refermant doucement la porte qui signa la fin de la relation père-fils. La fin d'un père qui laissa derrière lui deux enfants.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimé? Pas aimé? La suite? Pas la suite?**

 **J'attend vos réactions. Toutes questions sont bonnes à prendre :).**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1.**

 **Après avoir vu comment le prologue avait donné l'eau à la bouche à certain, je me suis dit "Donne leur le chapitre 1" LoL :).**

 **Note 1: Alors je suis super contente de voir que ma nouvelle fiction plait. Et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. D'ailleurs je prendrais la peine bien évidement de répondre aux reviews anonymes. Après tout c'est tout à fait normal.**

 **Note 2: J'ai déjà bien entamé le chapitre 7, alors je vous avertit que je posterais surement un chapitre tout les trois-quatre jours.**

 **Note 3: Je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes. Sorry :(.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Moi : Merci pour ta review. Et pour l'âge du petit frère tu l'aurasd dans ce chapitre :P.**

 **\- Guest : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira.**

 **\- Guest : Merci pour ta review. La suite, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 1**

\- « Ouf... Enfin j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir.

\- Vous avez toujours besoin de nous ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez vous en aller. Merci encore de m'avoir aidé dans mon déménagement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir.

\- Oui, au revoir et encore merci. »

La porte du spacieux et bel appartement d'un jeune homme âgé de dix-huit se referma une bonne fois pour toute derrière les déménageurs.

Le jeune locataire se retourna pour faire face au grand salon, là où des dizaines de cartons s'étalaient ici et là. Bon, il allait avoir beaucoup de rangement à faire. Le principal était que la télé, le canapé et la table basse et la table à manger étaient déjà installé à leur place. Il ne manquait plus qu'à vider le carton des tableaux de décoration, des couverts et ustensiles de cuisine. Mais avant, il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qui se trouvait en face de la salle de bain. Il pénétra doucement à l'intérieur pour ne pas réveiller le petit être qui y dormait. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la petite touffe brune de son petit frère. Mais bien vite un souffle désespéré passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur les machines médicales de son frère à installer. Bon ce n'était deux fois rien, mais quand même, cela demandait une certaine maîtrise et beaucoup de patience. De toute façon il allait attendre que son petit frère se réveille avant de commencer. Ce serait trop vache de sa part de faire du bruit alors que son frère dort juste à côté.

Il s'approcha de la petite masse et baisa son front, avant de ressortir tout aussi doucement qu'il était entré. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre qui se trouva juste à côte de celle de son frère face au toilette. Il constata qu'il restait des cartons à déballer et son bureau de travail à monter. Bon ça, ça pouvait attendre. Il se contenta alors juste de ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec ceux de son frère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrêta son rangement lorsqu'il entendit son petit frère le réclamer.

\- « Nii-san !

\- Oui oui me voici, me voilà. » S'exclama joyeusement le fameux frère en entrant dans la chambre du plus jeune. « Enfin réveillé petite marmotte, hum ? »

\- Voui. Et j'ai pas mal aux jambes, babilla le jeune Shin.

\- Tant mieux, mon cœur. Allez viens par là je t'emmène te rafraîchir et après tu vas goûter.

\- Vouiiii... » Sautilla de joie le petit être dans les bras de son frère.

Le petit bonhomme du nom de Shin assis dans le canapé de cuir qui ornait le grand salon, les jambes posées et surélevées le long d'un grand pouf, attendait patiemment le goûter que son frère du nom de Naruto, lui préparait. Devant lui, un dessin animé fort amusant se jouait dans une quelconque chaîne. Dix minutes plus tard, il put enfin déguster son bon goûter qui s'avérait être une part d'un moelleux au chocolat, une moitié de pomme et un grand verre de lait.

Dégustant son goûter avec appétit, il sentit son frère faire de même près de lui. Il se retourna vers lui plongeant son regard dans celui identique de son frère, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire émerveillé que son frère lui rendit avec enthousiasme.

Naruto chérissait ces moments-là avec son frère. Son frère était toute sa vie. Il ne vivait que pour lui. Et celui-ci venait de fêter ses quatre ans et demi il y a peu, avant d'emménager ici à Konoha, la ville qui l'avait vu naître ainsi que son père autrefois. Il voulait que Shin connaisse la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa jeunesse avant d'habiter à Mizu.

Aujourd'hui après deux semaines de déménagement, ils étaient enfin chez eux. L'appartement avait été choisi avec soin par Naruto. Celui-ci était grand, très spacieux même, avantageant son petit frère qui se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. De plus l'appartement était situé dans un bâtiment avec un ascenseur. C'était l'un des points importants dont Naruto s'était focalisé, pour faciliter les montées et descentes de son frère. Ils habitaient au deuxième étage, ce n'était pas très haut et puis c'était seulement un bâtiment avec six appartements, donc à trois étages. Non, sérieusement cet appartement était une perle, Naruto était sûr qu'ils allaient être bien et tranquilles.

Le week-end était passé vite, même trop vite au goût de Naruto. Mais il avait pu finir de déballer les cartons et ranger l'appartement complètement. Ce matin il s'était levé tôt, très tôt même. Il avait dû aussi réveiller Shin qui commençait à chigner, ne voulant pas sortir de son cocon de chaleur. Ensuite il avait dû le laver doucement et délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Après cela il lui avait passé un crème spécial qui soulageait les douleurs qui tiraillaient ses petites jambes et une autre crème pour apaiser les cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur ses jambes mais aussi un peu sur le reste du corps. Une fois cela fait, avant de lui faire prendre le petit déjeuner, il lui donna des comprimés contre le mal tête qui pourrait survenir plus tard.

Naruto, au fond de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur lorsqu'il voyait le petit corps de son frère parsemer de cicatrices, surtout sur ses jambes qui étaient beaucoup trop fines et qui refusaient de bouger. Pourtant il était fier de son frère qui ne se plaignait jamais, qui respectait son ordonnance, qui faisait tout pour se montrer fort dans ses moments durs. Naruto pouvait être même très fier de lui. Malgré son handicap, son frère était toujours joyeux, souriant et se comportant comme un enfant de son âge.

Aujourd'hui, comme pour Naruto c'était le premier jour d'école pour le petit Shin. Naruto l'avait inscrit dans une des meilleures écoles de Konoha spécialisée pour enfants handicapés qui disposait d'autant plus de très bon médecin en cas de problème ou de danger. Quant à lui, Naruto rentrait en Terminale ES à la Godaime High School, un excellent lycée, qui se situait à 20 minutes de l'école de son frère.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir déposé son frère dans sa nouvelle école et fait connaissance avec l'enseignante qui était aussi infirmière, qu'il se rendit lui aussi dans son nouveau lycée.

Plus de quatre cents élèves s'entassaient dans toute la cour du lycée à la recherche du panneau qui leur indiquerait en quelle classe et avec qui allaient-ils être cette année. Parmi ces jeunes, se trouvait notre cher Naruto qui, perdu, faisait tout sont possibles pour non seulement passer inaperçu, mais aussi ne pas se laisser piétiner par ce troupeau d'élèves surexcités. Il lui aura fallu une bonne demi-heure pour trouver enfin sa classe. Il était terminal ES 2, avec comme professeur principal un certain Iruka Umino. Bon maintenant il manquait plus qu'à trouver le bâtiment B et la classe 202, et cela s'avéraient être une tâche ardue pour le jeune homme. Mais grâce aux indications que certains avaient bien voulues lui passer, il sut enfin comment trouver la classe dans laquelle il était.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle classe. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celle-ci, il put constater qu'elle était déjà bien pleine et bien bruyante par les bavardages des élèves qui racontaient à leurs amis leurs vacances passaient. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers une table vide et s'y installa calmement, croisant ses bras sur la table, pour y poser sa tête attendant la venue du professeur principal.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il vit une ombre se dessiner face à lui, la reconnaissant comme étant un élève. Il leva sa tête et tomba dans deux pupilles noirs et un visage souriant. Il rougit soudainement sous le regard bien trop intense de la personne.

\- « Salut.

\- Euh... Salut.

\- Tu es nouveau ?

\- Euh... Oui...oui ça se voit tant que ça ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Un peu oui quand même. Puis faut dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçu. Les blonds aux yeux bleus ici au japon ça ne court pas les rues, et surtout pas ici à Konoha.

\- C'est vrai. Pourtant je suis bien un Japonais.

\- Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Oh, Naruto Namikaze. Enchanté » se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main vers le jeune homme face à lui, qui la serra doucement en retour, faisant frissonner le jeune blond.

\- Moi c'est...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Alors verdict? Aimé? Pas aimé? Suite? Pas suite?**

 **A votre avis qui est le jeune homme aux yeux noirs?**

 **Réponse au prochain chapitre. En attendant j'attend de voir ce que vous en avez pensé de ce premier chapitre.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Note 1: Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Et bien évidement je prend le temps de vous répondre, même aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Note 2: Je viens de finir l'écriture du chapitre 7 qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai beau le relire et le relire, je ne sais pas il ne me plait pas assez, mais bon je vais vous le poster quand même, bien qu'il faudra attendre un peu :P**

 **Note 3: Je vous dis bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes. Sorry :(.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Guest: Tu ADORES! Et bien j'en suis très CONTENTE :). Donc voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira.**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi.**

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Oh, Naruto Namikaze. Enchanté » se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main vers le jeune homme face à lui, qui la serra doucement en retour, faisant frissonner le jeune blond.

\- Moi c'est Sai Tsuwashi. Enchanté. » lui sourit le jeune homme.

Naruto lui sourit en retour non sans cesser de rougir. Ce garçon le troublait un peu, mais bon il n'allait pas trop s'attardait dessus, c'était sûrement parce que c'était son premier contact. Le ledit Sai, prit une chaise au hasard et s'installa face à Naruto.

\- Alors, tu viens d'où ?

\- De Mizu. Tu connais.

\- Non, pas personnellement, seulement de nom. C'est assez loin quand même.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais à la base je suis de Konoha.

\- Ah bon. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être parce que j'avais déménagé d'ici quand j'avais sept ans.

\- Ah d'accord. Et avec tes parents vous êtes donc revenu.

\- Euh...non...pas...pas tout à fait en fait. Mes...mes parents sont morts.

\- Oh merde, je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

\- Non t'inquiète, pas de souci. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu ne savais pas. » Lui expliqua le blond gentiment dans un sourire.

\- D'accord. Et donc tu vis seul.

\- Euh...oui. Mais ça va j'ai dix-huit ans je suis majeur, vacciné et en bonne santé donc tranquille.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Oui.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que leur professeur principal rentre dans la classe essoufflée. Sai s'installa auprès de Naruto, pour continuer de parler avec lui, sans se faire prendre par le prof.

Naruto était assez content, il venait de se faire un premier ami. Il le trouvait très gentil et très souriant. Et puis il le trouvait pas mal non plus. Se sachant déjà gay, il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les beaux bruns ténébreux, et Sai en était un. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus s'emballer, pour l'instant ils se comportaient tous les deux comme des amis. Après s'il y aurait possibilité pour plus, pourquoi pas.

La sonnerie annonçant la pose sonna, faisant soupirer les élèves de contentement. Naruto, suivit de près par Sai se levèrent laissant leurs affaires dans la salle, ne prenant que leur portable avec eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria où la plupart des élèves se retrouvaient pour manger un petit truc ou boire un soda ou café.

\- « Tu viens je vais te présenter à mes amis. Tu verras ils sont super sympas.

\- Ah oui, oui, cool. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de quatre personnes. Naruto se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et inconsciemment il s'était presque collé à Sai, gêné face aux regards scrutateurs que lui lançaient les jeunes qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leur ami Sai venait vers eux accompagné d'un étranger.

\- « Hey !

\- Hey Sai » Répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux incroyablement roses. « C'est qui ? »

\- Je vous présente Naruto. Il est nouveau et il est dans ma classe. » Se retournant vers Naruto il présenta ses amis « Naruto voici Sakura Haruno, en Terminale L, ici tu as Ino Yamanaka aussi en Terminale L, là tu as Kiba Inauzuka en Terminale ES aussi et enfin Shô Tsuyo aussi première ES, il a redoublé.

\- Salut » les salua le blond.

Celui-ci à son grand damne, obtint seulement des vagues saluts. « Et ben ce n'est pas gagner » pensa-t-il. Les amis de Sai ne lui adressèrent que peu la parole. Là il pouvait bien dire, qu'il était très mal à l'aise. Mais heureusement que Sai était là, ne le laissant pas tout seul dans son coin.

La petite pause finit, Naruto et Sai s'en allèrent dans un dernier salut envers le petit groupe. Parlant joyeusement avec Sai, Naruto ne regardait pas tellement droit devant lui et fonça sur quelqu'un.

\- « Oh, désolé je ne faisais pas...

\- Attention » le coupa une voix froide.

Naruto leva la tête vers la personne en question et encra son regard bleuté dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme face à lui le dépassait bien d'une tête.

\- « Euh...oui, désolé.

Le jeune homme face à lui, le regarda, ou plus précisément le détailla sous toutes les coutures. Sous cette inspection, Nartuto se sentit vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu es qui au juste ?

\- Par-pardon ?

\- Tu es sourd, je t'ai deman...

\- Il s'appelle Naruto et oui il est nouveau et oui il n'a pas fais exprès. Bon là on va être en retard, alors tu veux bien nous laisser Uchiwa, le coupa Sai.

\- Je t'ai pas causé à toi, si je m'en souviens bien.

\- Je m'en fous. Tu viens Naruto. » Sai prit la main de Naruto et l'emporta avec lui non sans jetait un regard lourd de sens à ce dénommé Uchiwa.

\- « C'est bon Sai tu peux hum...me lâcher la main, on est arrivé dans notre salle de classe.

\- Oh désolé.

\- Pas grave. En tout cas merci. J'ai bien cru que ce gars allait me chercher des problèmes.

\- Oui cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, et c'est un gars assez populaire ici, et il vient d'une famille très aisée. Je te déconseille de t'approcher de lui, il est imbu de sa personne, froid, insultant et il prend tout le monde de haut.

\- A...à ce point-là.

\- Oui.

\- Waouh, ah ouais ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable alors.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Eh bien, les personnes comme ça très peu pour moi.

\- Hum.

Leur discussion se coupa lorsque leur prof entra dans la salle avec les carnets.

La journée se passa tranquillement pour Naruto. Il avait fini à trois heures de l'après-midi lui laissant largement le temps pour faire des courses. À la sortie du lycée il avait adressé un dernier au revoir à Sai, ne faisant ainsi pas attention à un autre regard charbon.

Une heure plus tard, il déposa ses courses chez lui avant de repartir pour aller chercher son frère. Une demi-heure plus tard il se retrouva dans la classe de son petit frère discutant avec l'enseignante qui lui expliquait dans de grandes lignes comment c'était passé cette première journée pour le petit Shin. Après que l'enseignante est fini de parler, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et se dirigea vers on frère sa veste et son sac à dos en main.

\- Hey mon cœur, ça va . Tu as passé une bonne journée .

\- Nii-San, oui c'était trop cool, j'ai fait plein de dessin et de la peinture. Regarde.

\- Waouh, c'est super beau dis donc, tu es un vrai artiste toi.

\- Tu as vu. » se mit à rire le petit.

\- Bon aller je te laisse ranger et après on y va d'accord.

\- Voui, nii-san.

C'est tout en sourire que les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux, après une journée riche en rebondissements.

Naruto était en train de préparer le dîner, et ce soir c'était des ramen au menu pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune qui adorait ce plat comme son frère. De temps en temps celui-ci jetait des petits coups d'œil vers le salon pour voir si son frère ne faisait pas de bêtise ou si celui-ci le réclamait pour n'importe quelle chose. Voyant son frère concentré sur un manga, il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le dîner. Il adorait cuisiner. Et depuis c'était devenu une passion, surtout la pâtisserie. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion lorsqu'il avait du temps libre pour cuisiner des bons petits plats ou pâtisser de bons gâteaux. Après la Terminale, il espérait obtenir son BAC et pouvoir s'inscrire dans une école de cuisine pour ensuite ouvrir son propre restaurant ou une pâtisserie ou pourquoi pas les deux. Oui c'était ça son projet futur. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le four sonna la fin de cuisson. Il alla préparer la table sous les yeux de Shin qui le regardait faire des allés et venus entre le salon et la cuisine. Il se mordilla la lèvre se disant qu'il aurait bien voulu marcher juste pour aider son frère dans ses tâches ou dans les tâches de tous les jours. Ça irait bien plus vite et ça fatiguerait moins son frère.

Il devint encore plus triste lorsqu'il se mit à regarder ses jambes qui refusaient toujours de bouger. Elles étaient fines, très fines, bien trop fines pour un jeune garçon de presque cinq ans. Elles étaient recouvertes de cicatrices. Ils les détestaient, tellement, que d'habitude il se refusait de les regarder, tout comme le reste de son corps qui n'était pas du tout mignon pour lui. Posant ses petites mains sur ses cuisses, il s'accrocha fortement à son bas de pyjama lorsqu'il sentit des larmes soudaines lui venir au coin des yeux. Voilà pourquoi il détestait regarder son corps, ses jambes, cela lui donnait l'envie de pleurer à cause d'il se sentait faible dans ces moments-là.

Venant tout juste de finir de mettre la table, Naruto se dirigea vers son frère toujours avec le sourire, sourire qui se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit Shin la tête baissée vers ses jambes et les mains accrochées fortement sur son pyjama. Il s'approcha de lui, se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il put alors voir des sillons de larmes couler le long du visage rond de son frère. Une pointe de tristesse passa légèrement dans ses yeux à cette vue qui lui serrait le cœur. Il détestait voir son frère dans cet état. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Son frère avait le droit de pleurer de temps en temps pour extérioriser sa peine, sa douleur. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, le soutenir et surtout être là pour lui.

\- « Shin, hey mon cœur, regarde moi.

Le petit leva son petit visage vers son frère qui le regarda d'un regard doux.

\- Hey ça va aller mon cœur, je suis là. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures tu sais, ça me donne moi aussi de pleurer.

\- No...non veux pas.

\- Alors tu me sèches ces méchantes larmes et tu me fais un beau sourire, hum. »

De ses petites mains toutes tremblotantes, il sécha ses larmes, reniflant de temps à autre. Après cela il offrit un sourire à son frère qui se voulait être joyeux, mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- « Allez, allons manger, j'ai fait des ramen. On va se régaler » lui dit Naruro le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le déposa sur sa chaise et lui mit une serviette autour de son cou pour éviter qu'il se tache. Ensuite il le rapprocha un peu plus vers la table pour qu'il soit bien devant son bol et lui donna enfin ces baguettes. Une fois cela fait il s'installa lui aussi à table et commença à manger suivit de près par son frère.

La soirée se passa tout aussi tranquillement que la journée, et après les soins et le coucher de Shin, Naruto entreprit de préparer ses affaires et ceux de son frère pour le lendemain. Ce n'est que vers onze heures du soir qu'il put enfin trouver le sommeil, attendant sereinement le lendemain pour une nouvelle journée.

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis la rentrée, et le quotidien de Naruto et Shin était tranquille, malgré les petits problèmes qu'avait rencontrés Shin à l'école suite à des douleurs aux jambes. Mais globalement, la vie de nos deux frères était plutôt tranquille.

Naruto s'était beaucoup rapproché de Sai, voire même énormément. Ils s'étaient vu trois-quatre fois en dehors du lycée, se promenant dans le centre-ville ou au centre commercial. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus Naruto ne pouvait cacher que Sai lui plaisait quand même un peu, ou beaucoup. Mais il n'avait rien vu chez Sai qui lui indiquait que celui-ci était intéressé par la gent masculine. Cependant à des moments, il trouvait que Sai avait un comportement assez étrange, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais lorsque cela arrivait cela le mettait très mal à l'aise et puis les amis du brun ne lui parlaient toujours pas ou peu quand ils étaient ensemble. Et d'autres moments il voyait que Sai le regardait parfois intensément ou recherchait quand il en avait l'occasion un contact plus rapproché avec lui. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il lui plaisait. Et puis il n'osait pas le lui dire, de peur de faire une connerie. Pourtant il en avait envie, comme aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un parc parlant de tout et de rien, notamment des cours.

\- « Non moi je trouve que le programme en philosophie est plutôt intéressant cette année.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je déteste cette matière, elle demande trop de réflexion et ce n'est vraiment pas fort. » répliqua Sai.

\- C'est vrai, mais je trouve que c'est quand même une matière intéressante, parce qu'on a la chance de donner notre avis sur des sujets sensibles par exemple.

\- Ouais comme l'homosexualité par exemple.

\- Euh...oui …oui par exemple. » bégaya Naruto soudainement gêné.

\- Hum, d'ailleurs tu en penses quoi .

\- De quoi ? De-de l'homosexualité ?

\- Eh bien de quoi d'autres ?

\- Oh eh bien...je...hum et bien d'abord je ne suis pas homophobe et je n'ai aucun préjugé sur ça. Et toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe, puisque je suis moi-même gay.

\- Que-quoi? » bredouilla le blond surpris, voire choqué.

\- Oui, je suis gay. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu avais vu un fantôme ?

\- No-non, c'est-c'est juste que je ne pensais que tu étais...gay ?

\- Oh eh bien tu le sais maintenant. Et toi ? » lui demanda Sai se retournant pour lui faire face, ancrant ainsi ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

\- Eh bien, je...hum... oui » répondit le blond, baissant la tête rouge de gêne.

\- Je me disais, même si j'avais un petit doute.

\- Ah...ah oui.

\- Hum. Je te plais ?

\- Quoi ? C'est direct comme question, rit nerveusement.

\- Peut-être mais je veux savoir. Alors ?

\- Eh bien...tu es mignon et...sympa et...hum oui, enfin je suppose que oui, mais..., bégaya le blond.

\- Moi tu me plais, tu es beau garçon, le coupa Sai.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Si je te le dis. Donc on pourrait sortir ensemble, si tu veux bien sûr.

\- Euh...eh bien...pourquoi pas. Mais juste …hum j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, tu sais, hum je n'aime pas me montrer ou …

\- Oh je vois, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pareil pour moi. » lui sourit le brun. « Bon on devrait rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et demain on a cours.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie du parc. Une fois en dehors du parc, ils se mirent à se regarder ne sachant pas comment agir envers l'autre maintenant. Devait-il s'embrasser ou pas encore ?

\- « Bon et bien à demain Sai.

\- Tu t'en vas sans m'embrasser.

\- Je...

\- On sort ensemble maintenant, on peut au moins s'embrasser, non.

\- Oui, oui je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses.

\- Pff pas de ça avec moi. »

Le brun se rapprocha de Naruto un peu plus et se pencha vers lui, ou plutôt vers ses lèvres où Naruto put sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, puis une douce pression contre celle-ci. C'était juste un petit baisé, mais un baiser très agréable pour Naruto. Sai se retira et lui sourit avant de s'en aller laissant un Naruto plus que rouge. Il se reprit bien vite et partit à son tour en direction de son logement ne voulant pas faire attendre l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Shin lorsque celui-ci sortait ou rentrait tard. C'était avec un grand sourire qui traversa les nombreuses rues pour rentrer chez lui.

Dans une autre rue plus loin, un jeune homme marchait, les mains dans les poches en direction de son logement, avec un sourire, mais pas n'importe quel sourire, un sourire froid, mesquin qui ne présager rien de bon. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il put entendre derrière la porte d'entrée le boucan que ses amis faisaient, boucan qui s'arrêta lorsque la porte claqua soudainement laissant entrer dans un vaste salon, le jeune homme. Ces yeux noirs scrutèrent les personnes présentes dans son salon et il leur offrit un sourire narquois, qui s'agrandit lorsque l'un de ses amis lui posa la question fatidique.

\- « Alors ?

\- Pff, c'est dans la poche. Ce débile croit qu'on forme un beau petit couple.

\- Ha ha, je crois que cette année on va bien s'amuser.

\- Hum, oui. Je me suis trouver un beau petit souffre douleur. Cette année va être très hum... comment dire...

\- Intéressante. » Répliqua une voix féminine.

\- Oui, voilà.

\- En tout cas, je te tire mon chapeau pour t'encombrer d'un pauvre petit PD, mais surtout de le toucher, brr... rien que t'imaginer le toucher ou même l'embrasser ça me donne des frissons d'horreur.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour mieux faire vrai. Mais pour l'instant je vais un peu profiter et après quand j'en aurais fini avec lui je ferais de lui la honte du lycée.

\- Le PD du lycée tu veux dire oui. » Rigola un jeune homme.

\- Oui, et ça aussi. »

\- Hum ce que tu es méchant, mon Sai » s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se leva pour se mettre sur les genoux de Sai, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

Oui, Sai était loin d'être un garçon aimable et gentil, au contraire, il était le mal incarné, il aimait faire du mal aux gens qu'il jugeait faibles. Et Naruto faisait partie de ses gens là. Lorsque Sai l'avait vu rentrer dans la salle de classe le jour de la rentrée avec ça p***** de tête d'ange comme il le disait, l'idée de le faire passer pour le soufre douleur avait toute suite germer dans son esprit, et quoi de mieux de se rapprocher et de connaître certaines choses sur lui avant de le briser devant tout le lycée. Oui cette année va être sûrement des plus réjouissantes pour lui. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la rose se frotter tout contre lui. Sans plus tarder il la porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air comme il aimait, sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres personnes présentes dans le salon.

C'est avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie que Naruto s'endormit cette nuit-là, ne se doutant pas que la personne qui en était la cause, lui voulait en réalité bien plus que de mal que de bien.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre .**

 **Alors, aimé? OU pas aimé?**

 **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Sai?**

 **Il me fallait un C****** pour la fiction alors c'est tombé sur lui ahahah :P**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde. me revoilà avec le chapitre 3.**

 **Note 1 : Je suis un peu déçu, le chapitre précèdent n'a pas eu beaucoup de review, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que ce chapitre en aura plus et qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Note 2 : Le chapitre 8 est déjà bien entamé, donc la fiction avance bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle :).**

 **Note 3 : Je vous dis alors bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Le cours d'histoire était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ennuyant à mourir. Sai ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé en cours. Alors pour faire passer le temps il s'était étalé sur la moitié de sa table dans l'espoir de faire un petit somme, mais c'était sans compter Naruto qui lui parlait sans arrêt. Et ça c'était encore plus ennuyeux, voire même plus chiant que le cours d'histoire. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'arrivait plus à supporter le blond. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop joyeux, souriant et trop gay à son goût. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient en couple, il essayait tant bien que mal de jouer le jeu, mais ça commençait à devenir difficile et dégoûtant comme il le pensait souvent, car le bond lui réclamait bien trop d'attention, de câlin et de bisous et il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à supporter. Du coup il n'allait pas tarder à le jeter dans l'arène sous les regards moqueurs et de dégoût de tout le lycée.

Sai bénit la sonnerie lorsque celle-ci se mit à sonner annonçant la fin du cours. Il rangea ses affaires avec hâte, et sortit sans attendre Naruto qui le hala lorsqu'il vit le brun sortir sans l'attendre.

Une fois qu'il fut en dehors de la salle, Naruto s'attendait à voir Sai l'attendre devant celle-ci mais celui-ci était parti sans lui, sans un mot. Surpris il ne prêta pas plus attention. Peut-être que le brun avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il se contenta alors de se diriger vers la cafétéria où Sai devait sûrement être en compagnie de sa bande. Mais arrivé à destination, il ne vit nul par la bande. Ses yeux cherchaient dans toute la salle, mais rien. Ils n'étaient pas là. Encore plus surpris, il se dirigea vers une table vide et s'y installa. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Sai pour lui demander où il était et lui dire qu'il était à la Cafét, mais après dix bonnes minutes, il ne reçut toujours rien, et la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause sonna. Soufflant dans sa barbe inexistante, il s'en alla à son prochain cours. Au pire, il verrait Sai et lui demanderait directement où il l'était. Cependant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ne vit pas le brun. Celui-ci avait en fait séché les derniers cours de la matinée.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire de l'attitude que le brun avait engagée envers lui aujourd'hui. Le blond n'était pas bête, ce matin, il avait bien remarqué qu'en cours le brun ne l'écoutait pas lorsqu'il lui parlait et puis il l'avait à peine adressé la parole en arrivant et ses amis s'étaient contentés une fois de plus de le regarder de travers. Le pire c'était le regard que la rose du nom de Sakura lui avait lancé. Il avait perçu comme du dégoût. Après peut-être qu'il se trompait mais en tout cas le regard de la rose n'avait pas été chaleureux ou accueillant. Enfin bref, il en parlerait avec Sai lorsqu'il le verrait.

Rangeant ses livres bien trop lourds pour lui dans son casier, Naruto ne vit pas une personne s'approchait de lui pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ce n'est que quand il ferma son casier qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'individu à ses côtés qui n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

\- Hn..

\- O-K, eh bien si tu n'as rien à me dire je vais m'en aller.

\- Tu devrais faire attention avec les personnes avec lesquelles tu traînes. Traîner avec Sai est peu recommandable.

\- C'est étrange il m'a dit à peu près la même chose sur toi.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. À côté de moi, Sai est une merde et il fait tout pour se montrer quitte à être un vrai connard, même avec ses propres amis.

\- Non, Sai n'est pas comme ça, il...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le connais à peine. Mais bon après c'est ton problème, j'aurais eu au moins l'audace de te prévenir. » lui dit Sasuke avant de s'en aller.

\- Attends » lui courra à près Naruto. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu le connais bien, Sai. Tu...

\- Naruto » S'éleva une voix soudaine à l'autre bout du couloir, faisant se retourner le blond. Il aperçut Sai venir vers lui.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il ne se trouvait plus dans les couloirs. Il avait profité de son inattention pour partir.

\- « Naruto, je te cherchais.

\- Ah, oui. C'est plutôt moi qui te cherchais. Tu as séché les cours ce matin et tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

\- Oh ça va, c'est parce que j'étais très occupé. » lui répondit le brun assez froidement.

\- Ah et occupé à quoi ? » demanda-t-il ne prêtant pas attention au ton employé par le brun.

\- À un truc, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Bon tu viens on va faire un tour au centre commercial.

\- Euh...hum pas aujourd'hui. Moi aussi j'ai un truc important à faire.

\- Ah ouais et quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » répondit-il ironiquement.

Sai lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il reprit la même réponse que lui. Il se demanda même si le blond ne se jouait pas de lui. Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas drôle.

\- « Bon, à demain Sai. »

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, il s'en alla laissant derrière lui le brun un peu choqué par son vent.

Une fois dehors, Naruto se dépêcha de sortir du lycée pour se diriger vers l'école de son frère. Sur le chemin, il se remémora la scène qui s'était passé avec Sasuke, mais aussi avec Sai. Il n'avait pas aimé comment Sai s'était adressé à lui. Il aurait pu au moins s'excuser ou lui expliquer brièvement pourquoi il l'avait laissé tout le reste de la matinée. Et puis Sai lui demandait toujours de l'accompagner ici et là, alors que lui lorsqu'il le lui demandait, le brun refusait toujours ou trouvait toujours une excuse. Bon au début ça ne le gênait pas, mais maintenant en y repensant il trouvait cela étrange. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, surtout qu'il sortait ensemble, non. Ils s'étaient embrassés même et à plusieurs reprises depuis. Et maintenant avec le conseil que Sasuke lui avait dit contre Sai, cela le troublait encore plus.

Et puis Sasuke, quand on le voyait, on avait du mal à croire que c'était quelqu'un qui faisait des blagues ou qu'il se souciait des autres. Alors le voir venir vers lui et lui dire de faire attention à Sai, ce n'était sûrement pas à prendre à la légère. Et puis il n'avait pas été désagréable comme le lui avait dit Sai. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment froid et distant. Enfin bref, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Raah, penser à cela lui donnait un mal de tête insupportable. Sortant toute cette histoire de sa tête, il se reprit et tenta de ne penser à rien.

 **O000oooo000000oo**

Sai claqua rageusement sa porte d'entrée, faisant ainsi sursauter Sakura qui l'attendait depuis une heure chez lui. Il entra énervé dans son salon s'asseyant raidement près de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec étonnement.

\- « Ben, tu n'es pas censé être avec l'autre abruti.

\- Si je suis là c'est que la réponse est évidente, non. » lui répondit-il froidement.

\- O-K, et je peux savoir pourquoi, ou tu vas m'envoyer balader ?

\- Tsss...

\- OK, bon je n'ai pas envie de recevoir toute ta mauvaise humeur, alors je vais te laisser.

\- Ouais, c'est ça barres-toi.

\- Gros con » l'insulta rageusement Sakura avant de sortir, claquant la porte.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, essayant de vider son esprit un petit, mais alors juste un petit moment. Ce petit con de blond l'avait presque envoyé bouler et ça Sai ne le supportait pas. Il allait lui faire gravement regretter. Il avait déjà hâte d'être le jour où ce con de blondinet sera la risée de tout le lycée.

 **o00o000o00000ooo**

Naruto se laissa choir sur son canapé après avoir mis son frère au lit. La soirée c'était plutôt pas mal passé. Les douleurs aux jambes de Shin s'étaient peu à peu estompés depuis quelques jours, mais elles restaient encore douloureuses et lourdes. Soufflant de répit, il se détendit aisément sur son canapé, attrapant sa télécommande il changea de chaîne tombant sur une chaîne où une série policière passait. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se plonger dans la série qui était plutôt intéressante, mais malheureusement pour lui qui voulait ne plus y penser, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sai.

Honnêtement, il avait l'impression que leur couple, n'était pas réellement un couple. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais à part des bisous volés, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres gestes de tendresse de la part du brun envers lui. Au début bien sûr, il avait pensé que celui-ci malgré tout était un peu pudique, mais non ce n'était pas ça, Sai n'était pas du tout pudique loin de là. Du coup ça ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça, il pouvait attendre pour ça, mais plus le temps passait plus il se rendit compte que ça ne changeait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation de couple comme ça. Franchement il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, lui il voulait une relation stable et posée, sans embrouille ou autres, mais avec Sai cela semblait compliqué. Peut-être qu'ils étaient allés trop vite. Oui c'était sûrement ça.

\- « Raahhh... faut que j'arrête de penser à ça sérieux, ça me prend la tête. » se dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

N'ayant pas suivi la série, il éteignit sa télévision, et rangea le verre qui traînait sur la table dans la lave vaisselle avant d'aller dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil en ne pensant à rien.

La semaine était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Naruto et Sai s'étaient peu parlé, voire pas du tout. Le blond était alors souvent seul. Réellement, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du brun, tellement qu'il n'essayait même plus de comprendre. Si Sai ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ou être avec lui, alors il aurait aimé quand même qu'il vienne le voir et le lui dise.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un très bon élève. Il était selon tout le monde quelqu'un de froid, distant, égoïste, mais sexy. Pourtant les gens qui le connaissaient bien, pourront vous dire qu'il était oui un peu froid et distant, mais sûrement pas égoïste. Il était quelqu'un de juste et de droit et lorsqu'une chose ne lui plaisait pas il le disait sans passer par quatre chemins. En somme c'était un Uchiwa.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs se rendit dans sa classe car il avait oublié son livre d'économie. Cependant il s'arrêta près d'une salle où la porte était entrouverte et où il entendit des gens parlaient. Il s'y approcha et regarda discrètement pour voir qui ils étaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Sai et sa bande. Il put voir Sakura assise sur les genoux de Sai.

Haussant les épaules, il décida de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit le prénom Naruto et PD sortir de la bouche de Sakura sous les ricanements de Kiba. Il s'approcha un peu plus vers l'ouverture pour tenter d'écouter leur conversation soudainement intéressante.

\- « Bon Sai sérieux c'est quand tu veux.

\- Je sais, mais encore un peu, comme ça la chute sera très brutale.

\- Pff, moi je l'aurais humilié depuis bien longtemps cette petite tarlouze. Mais avant je pense que j'en aurais profité pour m'amuser avec lui beaucoup plus que toi Sai.

\- Hum, tu ne veux pas non plus que je couche avec lui » rétorqua Sai dégoûté.

\- Eurk...franchement je comprends pas pourquoi il existe de ces gars qui aiment se faire sodomiser comme une pute.

\- Il y a rien à comprendre ils sont juste des êtres dégoûtant. » répondit Ino.

\- Hum. Et dire que tu as joué le petit copain de ce PD et l'a embrassé.

\- Ouais c'est bon, j'imaginais que c'était toi ma belle. » dit Sai en embrassant Sakura.

\- Sinon tu as appris des trucs louches sur lui ?

\- Non il est resté secret mais bon je m'en fous un peu. On sait déjà qu'il aime se faire fourrer alors …

\- Ouais c'est vrai c'est déjà assez pour l'humilier devant tout le monde. Je vois déjà son slogan « Le PD du lycée » ou « la tarlouze du lycée ». Ha ha ... » ricana Kiba.

\- Pff... » pouffèrent les deux filles.

Sasuke en avait assez entendu. Ces enfoirés étaient en train de jouer avec Naruto et ça l'écœurer. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le blond, mais il pouvait dire que celui-ci n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant au contraire. Il avait eu le temps de l'observer de loin et il avait constaté que c'était quelqu'un de calme et mignon, très mignon même. En plus il avait constaté que cette semaine le blond avait très peu été avec la bande de Sai. Et puis merde, qu'il soit gay ou non cela ne faisait pas de lui un être dégoûtant. Cela voudrait alors dire qu'il l'était aussi. Et puis il y en avait plein des gay dans ce lycée, pourquoi Sai réagissez que maintenant, cela n'avait pas de sens.

Sachant cela, Sasuke se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui. Il devait en parler avec le blond. Il ne supportait pas qu'une personne manque de respect à une autre juste parce qu'elle était différente. Laissant son livre, il dirigea vers la sortie dans l'espoir d'y croiser le blond seulement celui-ci n'était nul part. Au lieu de ça il vit son ami Neji qu'il l'attendait devant le lycée pour rentrer.

Après tout, se dit-il, il pourra lui en parler plus tard. Mais avant il allait avoir une petite discussion avec ce satané Sai.

\- « Je suis rentré.

\- Ah mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée. » cria une voix féminine depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui m'an. » dis le jeune homme en entrant dans la cuisine et déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

\- Ah Sasuke, ton père vient de rentrer de son voyage d'affaire.

\- Hn, je vais le voir.

\- Il est dans son bureau.

Sasuke, monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte du bureau de son père. Il entendit un « entré » et sans attendre il pénétra dans l'espace personnel de son père.

\- « Ah Sasuke, tu es rentré. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

\- Très bien père, ennuyante mais bien.

\- Je vois.

\- Itachi n'est pas rentré avec vous ?

\- Non, il a fait un détour à Suna. Il avait des choses à faire là-bas. Il ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours normalement.

\- D'accord. Je vais aider maman en cuisine, j'étais juste venue vous saluer. » dit Sauske.

Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de son père l'intercepta.

\- « Sasuke, ici tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je...

\- Je sais » le coupa le jeune homme. « C'est l'habitude » dit-il avant de sortir.

 **O000oooo000ooo**

Enfin en week-end, se dit Naruto. Il allait pouvoir consacrer tout son temps à son frère. Il avait prévu une petite sortie qui, il le savait, allait beaucoup plaire à son frère. Laissant son frère goûter tranquillement dans le salon, il alla dans sa chambre pour ranger ses vêtements qui traînaient ici et là, avait de faire de même dans la chambre de son frère. Même si la semaine avait été des plus nuls, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête, mais passer un bon week-end avec Shin et oublier tous ces tracas qui concernaient Sai qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de commencer le dîner. La sonnette de son appartement sonna. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda dans le petit trou pour voir qui se tenait derrière sa porte et il fut très surpris lorsqu'il reconnut Sai. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, se demanda le blond. Il se retourna pour voir ce que son frère faisait, mais celui-ci était concentré sur le manga qui passait à la télé. Il se remit face à la porte et souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte juste un peu, assez pour le montrer dans l'entrebâillement.

\- « Ah Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais te voir, pour parler. On doit parler.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais humm... pas maintenant, je suis très occupé.

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Je suis venue exprès pour qu'on puisse parler.

\- Oui, c'est génial, mais...

\- Génial ? Attends qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Naruto?

\- Bon, Sai, sérieux, je suis occupé, on parlera de ça lundi. D'accord.

\- Tu fais chier, Naruto.

\- Attends quoi ? Moi je fais chier ! Tu plaisantes là j'espère. Je sais pas ce qui te prend depuis quelque temps mais franchement c'est plutôt toi qui fais chier Sai.

\- Ah c'est comme ça ?

\- Quoi c'est comme ça, Sai. Quoi ?, commença à s'énerver Naruto.

\- Tu sais quoi...

\- Aille » le coupa une petite voix venant de l'appartement de Naruto.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Il y a qui avec toi ?

\- Personne. Au revoir Sai. » dit le blond avant de claquer fortement la porte au nez à Sai qui resta sur le cul avant de pester contre lui, l'injuriant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

Il partit non sans promettre de le faire regretter. Il allait souffrir. Comment cet enfoiré de blond avait eu le culot de l'accueillir comme ça ?. Pire, lui parler comme il l'avait fait. Et puis il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait entendu une voix. Le blond n'habitait pas tout seul. Pourtant il lui avait dit le contraire. Et puis franchement celui-ci ne se faisait pas chier quand même. Il habitait dans un quartier plutôt aisé, dans un bâtiment luxueux. Son appartement devait sûrement être spacieux et luxueux. Il allait avoir la fin de mot de cette histoire. Mais d'abord il allait savoir avec qui le blond logeait.

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la carotte qu'il tenta de découper finement, mais il repensait sans cesse à la visite de Sai. Ils s'étaient presque embrouillés sur le pas de sa porte. Et puis comment avait-il eu l'audace de venir alors qu'il l'avait snobé toute la semaine ? Ok, il voulait qu'il se parle, mais pas ici et pas maintenant quoi. Et puis, merde il avait eu tout le temps de venir lui parler, alors pourquoi maintenant. Le gars s'était pointé comme une fleur chez lui. Pour qui il se prenait. Franchement ça n'allait vraiment plus. Naruto se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une grossière erreur en acceptant de sortir avec lui.

Puis soudainement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke il y a une semaine de cela, lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être que Sasuke savait des trucs sur Sai qui devait à tout prix savoir pour comprendre son comportement et surtout qui il était, parce que réellement lui-même ne savait pas en fait. Ok, il l'avait accueilli, l'avait intégré dans son groupe d'amis et avait passé du temps avec lui, mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. En fait tous les deux ne se connaissaient pas.

Bon, il s'était dit quoi déjà? Ah oui, ne plus penser à ces histoires qui le tracassaient. Il continua de faire le dîner et de surveiller son petit frère qui regardait toujours des mangas, avec un sac de glace posé sur son genou droit à cause d'une douleur aiguë qui avait subitement apparu. Cette douleur le tiraillait comme une brûlure. Rien de mieux que de la glace pour le soulager un peu.

Le coucher de Shin se fit dans le calme, après une petite histoire contée par l'aîné. Après cela, Naruto s'était hâté dans sa cuisine pour la nettoyer de fond en comble. Après un rapide tour pour vérifier si l'appartement était ranger. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud qui pourra le détendre. Allonger confortablement dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau moussante, le blond essaya de penser à tout sauf à Sai. Pourtant, il se demandait si Sai avait dit à ses amis pour leurs relations, enfin pas si relation que ça, mais quand même. Enfin bref, il verra bien lundi. Il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Séchant ses cheveux, il se cala confortablement sur son lit. Il prit son portable pour mettre son réveil à dix heures du matin. Demain sera une longue journée et qu'il espérait bonne et sans embrouille. Il jeta sa serviette sur une chaise non loin de lui et s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant à découvert son corps à moitié nu. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il pensa qu'il aurait quand même bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa couche, quelqu'un avec qui il se sentirait bien et en confiance. Sai n'est et n'avait pas été cette personne, et il se sentit peiné. Il aurait voulu que leur relation soit vraie et pas bizarre comme elle l'était. Il se demandait alors pourquoi le brun lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui si c'était pour agir comme il le faisait avec lui.

Enfin bref, ce n'est que vers vingt deux heures que Morphée vint enfin l'accueillir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Alors, aimé ou pas aimé?**

 **Sasuke est enfin dans la place :P. Je vous préviens maintenant, que le rapprochement entre lui et Naruto, se fera doucement, mais surement.**

 **Alors à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant :).**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chaptre 4.**

 **Note 1 : J'espère que ce celui-ci vous plaira.**

 **Note 2 : Dans ce chapitre il y a enfin une nouvelle rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais pas que. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Note 3 : Je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment corrigé. Sorry :(.**

* * *

 **Mon Frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Allez on sort.

\- Oh non encore un peu. S'il te plaît » supplia le petit Shin qui voulait rester encore dans le bain.

\- O-k, d'accord, dix minutes. Juste dix minutes d'accord, mon cœur.

\- Ouiii » s'exclama le petit, enthousiaste.

\- Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner, je reviens te chercher dans dix minutes.

\- Oui.

Naruto laissa son petit frère dans la salle de bain, tout en laissant bien la porte grande ouverte en cas de problème. Dans la cuisine, il se mit à préparer le cacao du petit avec la moitié d'une pomme déposée dans une petite assiette, suivi d'une petite part de gâteau au chocolat comme il l'aimait.

Déposant tout cela sur la table, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire d'en faire sortie le petit garnement.

Habillant Shin confortablement, il lui expliqua le programme de cette belle journée.

\- Je suis super content.

\- Ah oui ? Moi aussi. » lui sourit tendrement Naruto

\- Oui. Et on pourra faire du toboggan tout les deux, hein, dis, dis.

\- Oui, oui Shin. On fera tout ce que tu veux. Tous les jeux du parc même, si tu veux » rigola Naruto.

\- Youpiii » s'exclama joyeusement le petit.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en bas de l'immeuble. Naruto vérifia bien que le manteau de son frère soit bien fermé et que le sac à dos qui contenait leur goûter, était bien accroché au fauteuil de Shin. Voyant que tout était en ordre. Ils s'en allèrent joyeusement en direction du grand parc de Konoha.

Naruto voulait faire plaisir à son frère et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une sortie dans un endroit de rêve pour les enfants de son âge. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Konoha, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de profiter des nombreux lieux animations ou d'amusements et Naruto s'était dis que ce week-end était un bon moyen pour commencer. Et puis cela lui permettra de ne plus penser à Sai.

 **O00oo0000ooo0o000**

\- Je sors » prévint Sasuke.

\- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Oui, oui. » souffla -t-il. « À ce soir. »

Il s'en alla sans attendre la réponse de sa mère. Elle était bien trop protectrice. Mais bon c'était ça le rôle d'une mère. Il pensa un seconde, se demandant s'il devait prendre sa voiture, mais il se dit que s'était pas la peine de gaspiller de l'essence pour aller au centre-ville alors qu'il se trouvait à trente minute de chez lui à pied. Et puis marcher n'était pas si insupportable.

Tout en marchant, il sortit son portable pour prévenir Neji de son arrivé. Son ami lui répondit que c'était OK et qu'il était déjà en compagnie de la bande. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et accéléra le pas pour ne pas trop faire attendre ses amis.

Lui et ses potes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un vidéo game qui faisait aussi office de bar-café. Ils allaient souvent dans cet endroit qu'il trouvait agréable, tranquille et amusant. Et oui, malgré ce que tout le monde disait sur lui, il était avant tout un adolescent et comme tout les adolescents, il aimait sortir et aller s'amuser avec ses amis, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcement. Et comme tout les samedis la bande se retrouvait au vidéo game pour une après-midi tranquille et de détente.

 **o00oo0000ooo00oo**

La journée se passa en toute tranquillité et Naruto était vraiment très heureux de voir son frère justement si heureux. Ils avaient passait une après-midi de folie. Ils avaient fais tout les jeux qui étaient accessibles pour le petit et ils s'étaient bien amusés.

D'ailleurs c'était l'heure pour nos deux frères de rentrer à la maison, car il commençait à faire un peu plus frais et Naruto ne voulait pas que Shin attrape la crève. Donc dans un commun accord, ils s'en allèrent du parc, tout deux avec le sourire. Mais bien vite le sourire de Naruto se fana lorsque dix minutes plus tard, il aperçut face à lui Sai et sa bande. Et malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver puisque la bande venait dans leur direction et Sai l'avait remarquer.

\- Tiens, tiens ce ne serait pas Na-ru-to ? » s'exclama Kiba

\- Mais oui c'est lui » affirma Sai. «On se promène à ce que je voix »

\- Comme-comme tu peux le voir. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

\- Ah oui on voit ça. Tu fais dans le social ? Pauvre gosse. Passer la journée avec un pd dans ton genre.

\- Que... » Naruto était choqué par les dires de Sakura.

Alors là, il y avait plus de doute, Sai avait dis à ses amis qu'il était gay, mais il fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'il vit Sai ricanait et prendre la rose dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi cette tête. Tu t'attendais pas à ça hein. Je voulais t'humilier devant tout le lycée mais bon avec la comportement que tu as eu envers moi hier, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant ta tête d'homo là.

\- Sai.. »

\- Quoi Sai ? Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? Eh bien je vais éclairer ton esprit. Pour faire court, je me suis amuser avec toi me faisant passer pour un PD. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais vite tomber sous mon charme, mais il faut dire que ça m'a faciliter les choses.

\- Mais pour-pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto encore plus choqué, la voix trembante.

\- Pour m'amuser, tout simplement.

\- C'est-c'est dégueulasse, je- je..

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me dégoûtes, vous me dégoûtez tous en fait.

\- Pff c'est plutôt toi qui dégoûtes.

Naruto était sous le choque. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Serrant les mains sur les guidons du fauteuil roulant, il s'apprêta à s'en aller, ne voulant plus écouter les atrocités de la bande face à lui.

\- Ooh, tu crois aller où comme ça. On a pas fini de causer » le retint Sai par le bras.

Simplement celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond, sous le coup d'une colère subite, se retourne et lui donne un coup de poing bien placé l'envoyant valser au sol. Sai se tordit sous la douleur. Il se releva avec rage, poussant les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient précipités sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Il s'apprêta à riposter lorsque sa main se fit arrêter soudainement par une main pâle. Il regarda le propriétaire de cette main et haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu Sasuke Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur.

Naruto regarda ébahis la mains de Sai se faire arrêter par la main de Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Inconsciemment, il recula son frère derrière lui qui n'avait omis aucun mot depuis toute l'altercation.

Sasuke regarda froidement Sai, qui se pétrifia devant son regard.

Sasuke se promenait avec sa bande dans les rues, lorsque plus loin, il vit la bande de Sai face à Naruto. Et au vu de la réaction de chacun, la conversation ne devait pas être génial. Il avait aussi remarqué la personne qui accompagnait le blond. Et lorsqu'il vit le blond donner un sacré coup de poing à Sai et celui-ci se relever dans l'espoir de lui faire connaître le même sort. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher d'intervenir, laissant tomber ses amis quelques minutes.

\- Nii-san » s'exclama soudainement Shin les yeux brillants de larmes.

Sasuke se retourna vers le petit que Naruto protégeait derrière lui, et fronça un instant les sourcils avant de refaire face à Sai. Il se rapprocha plus de lui et serra fortement son poignet le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Écoute moi bien, toi et tes potes vous allez vite dégager d'ici et oublier Naruto en le laissant tranquille. Tu m'as bien compris. Sinon c'est moi qui m'occupera de ton cas. Hum ?, s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix dure et sans appel.

\- O-ok, c'est bon. » répondit douloureusement Sai.

Sasuke relâcha méchamment le bras du brun et lui fait comprendre de déguerpir d'ici avec sa bande. Ce qu'il fit rapidement suivit de près par ses amis.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh...oui-oui merci. Mais pour...

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas de réponse à te donner et ne me remercie pas. Et puis ça me donnait enfin l'occasion de remettre cet enfoiré de Sai à sa place. » le coupa-t-il

\- O-Ok. Mais merci quand même.

\- Hn.

Naruto se retourna vers frère qui s'était accroché fortement à son pantalon. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Et mon cœur, ça va aller. Il n'y a rien. Ça va aller.

\- Hum.. » renifla doucement le petit.

\- C'est qui ?» s'exclama Sasuke faisant relever Naruto à sa hauteur.

\- C'est...mon petit frère. » répondit le blond. « Bon, je m'en vais. Merci encore pour..

\- Arrête de me remercier. » lui dit-il dans un ton las tout en s'approchant d'eux.

Une fois proche d'eux, il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de Shin qui le regardait timidement tout en s'accrochant à la jambe du blond.

\- Salut, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Bon-bonjour. M'appelles Shin.

\- Enchanté Shin, moi c'est Sasuke. Tu as quel âge ?

\- Quatre ans et demi et toi ?

\- Oh moi dix-huit ans.

\- Comme nii-san.

\- Oui comme ton frère.

\- Euh...bon il se fait tard alors euh..hum on va rentrer, intervint Naruto mal à l'aise.

Sasuke se releva pour faire face au blond qui le regardait suspicieusement.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

\- Hum. » dit-il simplement.

Il reprit son frère et commença à s'en aller laissant derrière lui un Sasuke un peu surpris par son attitude. Mais il le laissa partir, se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard.

 **O00oo0000ooooo000**

Franchement, Naruto était dégoûter, en colère, triste et encore. Sai. Rien que de penser à lui, lui donné la nausée maintenant. Comment avait il pu être aussi bête ? Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Que pouvait-il bien faire désormais, à part éviter Sai et sa bande le plus possible. Mais ce qu'il comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Sasuke l'avait défendu auprès de Sai et menaçait celui-ci. Bon, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi cette soudaine aide venu de l'Uchiwa. Enfin bref, il était épuisé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de refus.

 **o00oo0000ooooo00**

\- Nii-san, veux plus regarder la télé, mais dessiner. » cria la petite voix fluette de Shin à travers le salon en direction du blond qui se trouvait comme toujours dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, je t'amènes des feuilles et tes crayons, attends» répondit le blond.

\- D'accord.

Naruto s'essuya les mains recouvertes de farines et alla chercher le matériel de dessin pour son frère. Une fois le matériel posé sur la table basse, il s'en alla vaquer à son occupation sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère tendrement.

Aujourd'hui puisque on était dimanche, et que c'était un jour de repos et de tranquillité. Naruto s'était dis que pour oublier ses soucis, quoi de mieux de faire des pâtisseries. Pour lui rien n'était mieux que de cuisiner pour se détendre. En tous cas, c'était son avis. Et puis cela lui permettait de se perfectionner encore plus et de trouver de nouvelles recettes.

Il était assez content de lui lorsque toutes ses pâtisseries étaient enfin prêtes. Il y en avait trois aux choix, une forêt noir, un royal trois chocolats et un gros choux à la crème. Ils allaient se régaler. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Shin était sacrément gâter par son frère. Celui-ci lui faisait tous les week-end des pâtisseries délicieuses et tous les soirs des repas à en faire jalouser certains chef. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas encore suffisant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire plaisir à son frère, car tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de voir chaque jours un sourire lumineux sur le visage de son petit frère. Après tout, cela était tout à fait normale, Shin était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Après la mort de leur père, Naruto avait dû prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son petit frère qui n'était encore qu'un petit enfant. Au début cela avait été très difficile, mais avec le temps il avait réussi à apprendre et aujourd'hui il était devenu un frère formidable pour Shin.

 **o00oo0000ooooo00**

Ce matin lorsque Naruto arriva au lycée, il tenta de passer inaperçu. En cours il s'était mis tout devant contre le mur bien loin de Sai. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui avait jeté un tel regard que Naruto en avait quand même frissonné d'effroi. Il espérait que le brun ne se venge pas en douce.

Les cours de la matinée se passa sans encombre et à la pause du midi, le blond monta se réfugier sur le toit pour être tranquille. Cependant, il fut surpris d'y trouver Sasuke.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos à l'ombre du soleil.

Naruto ne voulant pas déranger s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par la voix forte du brun.

\- Tu peux rester tu sais. Tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Comment tu..

\- J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je sais aussi que tu es un habitué des lieux.

\- Oh.

\- Tu peux venir, je ne vais pas te manger. » répliqua le brun en tournant sa tête vers le blond qui avançait prudemment.

Le blond s'assit près du brun mais pas trop proche. Il sortit son déjeuner et commença à manger sous le regard du brun.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévisager, alors, se serait sympa.

\- Ok. Comment va ton petit frère ?

\- Euh...bien pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça. C'est histoire de discuter.

\- Hum.

\- Je suis pas ton ennemi, alors tu peux te détendre.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami non plus.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça nous empêche pas de nous parler, sauf si ça te gêne vraiment.

\- Euh, non, non mais...

\- T'es plutôt du genre solitaire, hum ? Je comprend tu sais, puisque je le suis aussi, mais des fois ce n'est pas trop mal d'être entouré de quelques amis.

\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant je reste encore sceptique quant à m'ouvrir aux autres après ce qui c'est passé avec Sai.

\- Ouais, mais oublies-le. Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui.

\- Oui je sais mais bon, je suis comme ça. À la base j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres et là j'ai fais l'erreur de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour une fois.

\- Tu as fais l'erreur de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne c'est tout. » lui dit Sasuke et se redressant. « Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?»

\- Des lasagnes. Tu peux en prendre si tu veux. Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Sympa. »

Sasuke prit la boîte de déjeuner du blond et commença à finir le plat préparer par le blond la veille.

\- Hum, c'est super bon. Tu l'as acheter où ?

\- Acheter ? Oh, je ne l'ai pas acheter, je l'ai fais, s'exclama le blond fier de lui.

\- Attends ? dit il entre deux bouchés, « C'est toi qui l'as fais. Tu as cuisiné ?

\- Eh bien oui. Pourquoi ça te choque tant?

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est vraiment bon et pourtant j'en ai déjà manger des lasagnes dans un restaurant italien et ils étaient pas aussi bon que ça je t'assure.

\- Oh, mer-merci. » rougit le blond.

\- C'est sincère. Donc cuisiner, c'est ton passe temps favoris ?

\- Oui et pâtisser aussi.

\- Oh, encore mieux.

\- Oui » sourit le blond « Shin raffole de mes pâtisseries et de mes plats aussi. J'espère ouvrir dans quelques années un petit restaurant ou une pâtisserie ou les deux pourquoi pas.

\- Tu as raison. Surtout si tu cuisines aussi bien que ça. Je t'encourage à ouvrir plus tard ta propre entreprise.»

\- Merci, dit Naruto souriant légèrement.

\- Hn, pas de quoi. » répliqua le brun en finissant le déjeuner du blond. « Bon je vais devoir aller. C'était sympa de parler avec toi. Et encore merci pour les lasagnes. » lui dit il en se levant.

\- Il s'étira et pris son sac de cours, rangeant aussi sa propre boîte à déjeuner qu'il avait laissé de côté.

\- De rien.

\- À plus. » salua le brun avant de s'en aller laissant un Naruto encore un peu sceptique.

Sasuke descendit les escaliers avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cela avait été plaisant de parler avec le blond. Il le trouvait intéressant. Ils pourraient vite s'entendre super bien. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait. Mais serait-ce le cas du blond ? Il en doutait un peu, mais bon qui ne tente à rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre :).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **J'attend votre avis avec impatience :).**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde :). Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5.**

 **Note 1: Voilà le chapitre 5 qui est bien plus long que les précédents, il fait plus de 12 pages word :).**

 **Note 2 : Alors, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 9, mais j'avoues stagner un peu, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais finir par l'écrire ce chapitre, foi de moi :).**

 **Note 3 : Je m'excuses pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de me recorrigé, donc il doit en rester. Sorry :(.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Bon ! Tu vas enfin me dire ce que t'as ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton attitude. Depuis mardi tu es de bonne humeur, pire encore tu es...gentil.

\- Et alors ? C'est cool, non ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Moi j'ai l'habitude de te voir froid et distant et tout, mais pas comme ça. Et ça me perturbe.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais, ouais, tant que ça. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Putain, oui. Arrêtes de plaisanter et dis-moi.

\- Y a vraiment rien à dire, à part que je suis content c'est tout, mais de là à dire que je suis devenu gentil...

\- Excuses-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a accepté d'accompagner Hinata et TenTen au centre commerciale hier après-midi. Avant, jamais tu aurais accepté.

\- Hn...dis comme ça, c'est vrai que c'était gentil de ma part, mais bon, c'est pas comme-ci ça allait être tous les jours.

\- Hum...mais quand même. Bref, je sais qu'il y a une raison à cela. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire.

\- C'est parce qu'i rien à dire. Bon Neji, arrêtes avec tes questions, sinon là tu va m'énerver et me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Okay, okay. Bon, continuons notre devoir. Mais ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Hn.

Après cela, comme convenu, ils finirent leur devoir. Neji avait l'habitude de venir chez Sasuke pour faire ses devoirs ou réviser, même en jour de semaine. Mais aujourd'hui Neji voulait profiter du fait de venir chez son ami pour lui poser des questions sur son attitude suspecte qu'il avait depuis mardi matin. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Sasuke se comportait bizarrement selon lui. Son ami était bien trop de bonne humeur, pour, il ne savait quel raison, et s'était montrer gentil hier après-midi lorsque TenTen lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, Hinata et elle, au centre commerciale, profitant du fait aussi que celui-ci était venu en voiture. Franchement, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee et lui avaient été estomaqué lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la réponse de leur ami donné aux deux filles, alors qu'ils avaient pensé qu'il allait refuser sans plus de cérémonie.

Et là, Sasuke ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. C'était grave étrange. Enfin bref, il verra cela plus tard.

 **o000o00000o00**

\- Nii-san ?, cria la voix fluette de Shin à travers le salon.

\- J'arrive, cria en retour le blond qui rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Naruto arriva dans la salon et se dirigea vers son frère qui l'attendait.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je veux regarder autre chose à la télé, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur.

Il prit la télécommande et se mit à changer de chaîne, jusqu'à ce que son frère le hala pour lui dire stop. C'était la chaîne sur laquelle des mangas passaient en boucle.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci nii-san.

Laissant son frère regarder tranquillement la télé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, le repas était enfin prêt. Il servit deux assiettes de pâtes blanche, accompagné d'un steak, avec un peu de ketchup pour son frère, avant de prendre la direction du salon pour déposer sur la table à manger les deux assiettes bien garnis. Ensuite il se dirigea vers Shin qui était bien trop concentré par son manga.

Il ne sentit pas son frère s'approcher de lui, ni s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce n'est seulement après avoir sentit la petite couverture qui lui recouvrait les jambes, qu'il daigna enfin prêter attention à son frère qui lui sourit.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Ooh, je peux juste finir. C'est bientôt fini. Promis.

\- Humm ? Bon, très bien. Mais ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, finit-il en baisant son front.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Naruto vint chercher Shin pour l'emmener manger. Le repas comme tout les soirs se passa à merveille. Shin babillait, racontant ses longues journées amusantes qu'il passait à l'école.

Bien plus tard, le petit Shin était lavé, mis en pyjama puis allongé dans son lit afin de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier s'endormit en compagnie de son petit doudou. Naruto sortit alors de la pièce laissant la porte entrouverte, dans le cas, où Shin se réveillerait dans la nuit. Puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour finir de la ranger.

Depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Sai, rien ne s'était passé depuis. Pensant que ce dernier allait s'en prendre à lui, Naruto restait sur ses gardes surtout au lycée. Depuis lundi, il évitait Sai comme la peste et lorsqu'il était en classe, il faisait comme-ci celui-ci n'existait pas.

En revanche, il y avait eu un changement depuis l'embrouille. Sasuke. Depuis lundi après leur repas du midi, le blond et le brun se retrouvèrent au même endroit pour prendre leur déjeuner. Et Naruto devait avouer que même si cela faisait que trois jours qu'ils se côtoyaient, il trouvait le brun de très bonne compagnie. Il était loin d'être le jeune garçon que Sai lui avait décrit à la rentrée. Du coup s'était presque devenu une habitude maintenant entre eux, de venir manger sur le toit du lycée. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, débâtaient sur des sujets qu'ils voyaient dans certains cours, et sur d'autres encore.

Pour être honnête, Naruto appréciait vraiment la présence de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, mais il avait la sensation que c'était le cas. Mais bon, il restait quand même sur ses gardes, de peur de se faire avoir une fois de plus.

Sentant la fatigue le prendre, il prit la direction de sa chambre après avoir bien vérifier que la cuisine et le salon étaient bien rangée. Oui, il aimait que sa maison soit propre. Il n'était pas maniaque, mais il aimait avoir un environnement propre. C'était normale après tout. Une fois la vérification faite, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, mit son bas de pyjamas, puis se coucha sereinement dans son lit en quête de trouver le sommeil.

 **o0000o0000o000**

\- Allez, un peu de nerf ! Cria la voix du professeur Gai à l'attention de ses élèves qui couraient tout le tour du gymnase.

Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient tous, faire dix tours de la grande salle en échauffement pour après jouer au volley-ball. C'était insensé, mais surtout épuisant. Naruto sentait ses forces s'épuiser. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de jouer au volley. Et il pensa que ce serait la même chose pour certains.

Après une demi-heure de course, les élèves se firent arrêter par le sifflet du professeur. Il leur demanda de venir près de lui pour leur expliquer les règles du volley. Après cela, il désigna deux élèves en tant que chef d'équipe. Ceux-ci, à la demande du prof, choisirent à tout de rôle des élèves pour former leur équipes. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux équipes étaient formés, et s'en perdre de temps ils allèrent se positionner sur le terrain. Après un petit briefing venant de leur prof le match commença.

Naruto se positionna un peu en retrait des membres de son équipe. Il ne savait pas trop jouer au volley, alors il voulait éviter le plus possible d'être dans la direction du ballon. Cependant, il dut participer au match sous ordre de son prof qui voulait que tout le monde puisse toucher au moins deux fois la balle. Du coup Naruto se retrouva bien vite un peu plus devant et moins en arrière.

L'équipe adversaire, dans laquelle était Sai venait de marquer un point. Voulant faire le service, Sai s'approcha pour être devant le filet. Il regarda les membres de l'équipe en face de lui avant de tomber sur Naruto qui évitait de le regarder. Mauvaise erreur. C'est alors, avec un sourire carnassier qu'il se mit en position pour faire son service. Il tapa fortement le ballon qui partit à tout vitesse de l'autre coté du filet. Celle-ci se dirigea dangereusement vers l'un des membres de l'équipe qui s'en rendit malheureusement compte après avoir entendu un cri proche de lui.

\- ATTENTION ! cria une voix féminine.

Trop tard, le ballon vint frapper fortement le visage de l'élève en question qui n'était autre que Naruto.

Gémissant de douleur, il posa ses deux mains sur son nez douloureux qui saignait abondamment. Il jeta un regard vers le coupable. Et il comprit. Il comprit lorsque son regard se posa sur un Sai victorieux qui ricanait avec d'autres camarades. Ce connard l'avait fait exprès. Furieux, il repoussa les élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui, ainsi que son prof pour sortir de ce fichu gymnase.

Il grimaça de douleur lorsque ses mains appuyèrent un peu trop fort son nez. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en espérant y trouver quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il ne trouva malheureusement personne. Pestant contre ce fait, il se dirigea vers un lavabo qui ornait la pièce. Il enleva ses mains pleines de sang pour les laver avant de prendre du papier. Il le mouilla et nettoya doucement le désastre. Alors qu'il prenait le temps de nettoyer son nez, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

\- Naruto ?, s'exclama soudainement une voix grave.

Sursautant de surprise, Naruto se retourna vers la voix.

\- Sa...Sasuke ? Qu'est-...ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il d'une voix crispée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?, demanda le brun en passant la question du blond.

\- J'ai...eu un petit incident, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, redemanda le brun tout en s'approchant du blond qui s'était retourner vers le lavabo pour finir de se soigner.

\- Je me suis pris le ballon de volley sur la gueule, grogna le blond.

\- Oooh, je vois. Attends.

Le brun se dirigea vers une autre pièce adjacente, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite mallette de secours. Il en sortit du coton et de l'eau nettoyante.

Il s'approcha du blond et enleva sa main qui était toujours posé sur son nez. Naruto encore un peu étourdit par la douleur, laissa le brun faire. Ce dernier le fit asseoir sur une chaise et se mit à le soigner doucement. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, laissant le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Finissant de nettoyer le nez du blond, Sasuke se recula et laissa le blond reprendre des couleurs.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux?

\- Hum...ouais...ouais, je sens juste encore un peu mon nez me tirailler, mais sinon ça va ? Merci.

\- Hn. Il n'est pas habile celle ou celui qui t'a fais ça.

\- Sai.

\- Hn ?

\- C'est Sai qui m'a tiré dessus et je peux te dire que c'était volontaire. Tu aurais vu son sourire après cela...L'enfoiré, répondit Naruto d'une voix dégoûtée et énervée.

\- Ça tu peux le dire. N'y pense plus. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Ouais. Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

\- Oh, moi. J'ai une heure de trou. Je voulais profiter du fait que l'infirmière ne soit pas là pour y faire un somme. Mais j'en ai plus envie maintenant.

\- Oh, désolé. J'ai changé ton plan.

\- Non, t'inquiètes.

\- Okay. Bon...hum...je vais retourner au gymnase. Le cours est bientôt fini.

\- Ouais.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise et alla jeter le papier rempli de sang à la poubelle. Sasuke le regarda faire et sourit lorsqu'il le vit grimacer encore légèrement sûrement encore à cause de la douleur qui devait le lancer. Tout deux sortirent de l'infirmerie et après un petit signe de main pour l'un et l'autre ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur coté.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la classe de son prochain cours. Une fois devant celle-ci il sortit son portable et regarda l'heure. Ça allait sonner dans dix minutes. Il se laissa alors choir au sol contre le mur près de la porte sans aucune gêne et grâce. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche afin de plonger dans ses pensées. Il pensa tout suite à Naruto et la relation encore si soudaine que les deux garçons entretenaient. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était de l'amitié, mais il aimait bien parler au blond. Il le trouvait sympa, discret et de bonne compagnie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se surprit à vraiment apprécier la présence de l'autre. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'aller vers les autres, c'était plutôt les autres qui venaient vers lui. Pourtant l'autre jour, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers le blond en acceptant sa présence sur le toit à la pause de midi. Et depuis ils se retrouvèrent tout le midi, et cela depuis trois jours maintenant. Et aujourd'hui aussi ils allaient se retrouver pour manger ensemble, sauf si Neji ne le lâche pas. Parce que son ami avait une nouvelle lubie. C'était de le suivre partout quand il en avait l'occasion. Ne le lâchant pas du regard car il voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur l'autre jour. Cela le gênait grandement, mais il arrivait toujours à se dérober du regard de son ami.

En plus le blond lui amenait aussi à manger. Le faisant goûter ses plats cuisinés divinement bien. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, après l'une de ses demandes, lui avait promit de lui faire une pâtisserie. Parce que Sasuke raffolait des pâtisseries, alors que tous pensaient le contraire. C'est juste que peu de personne le savait, voilà tout. Et il avait lancer cette rumeurs dans l'espoir de faire cesser les nombreuses filles qui lui offraient des gâteaux à son anniversaire ou des chocolats le jour de la saint-valentin. Et quoi de mieux que de dire qu'il détestait le sucré pour que toutes ses cruches arrêtent de le pourchasser ses jours-là avec leurs gâteaux bizarres et autres.

Depuis il était tranquille. Mais lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'il aimait aussi pâtisser, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander s'il pouvait goûter l'une de ses pâtisseries. Après tout, lorsqu'on goûtait les plats de celui-ci, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment ces pâtisseries seraient aussi délicieuses. Il devait cuisiner aussi bien qu'il pâtissait. Naruto lui avait alors promit une douceur dans les jours à venir.

Sasuke s'étonnait encore avec la légèreté que le blond et lui avaient de communiquer. Au départ, à la rentrée, il l'avait repéré après la malencontreusement bousculade qu'ils avaient eu dans les couloirs. Il l'avait alors observé de loin et s'était même dit que ce jeunot devait être stupide et tout un tas de choses, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginer comme ça. Gentil, drôle, blagueur et honnête.

Il n'avait pas encore dis à ses amis qu'il s'entendait bien avec le nouveau. Mais c'était pas leur problème après tout. Mais bon, il se disait que ce serait quand même gentil de sa part si il leur en parler et que par la suite il fasse rentrer Naruto dans son cercle d'ami. Car à part se voir sur le toit les midis, lorsque c'était les petites pauses du matin ou de l'après-midi ou les heures de temps libres, avec Naruto, ils ne se calculaient à peine, voire pas du tout. Et mine de rien, cela le contrariait. Surtout quand il voyait le blond seul assis sur un banc ou dans la cafétéria. Et puis comme ça Naruto pourra avoir des amis, des gens avec qui parler à part lui.

Ouais, pensa-t-il, ce serait cool. Je vais faire ça, se dit-il ensuite. Mais d'abord il allait devoir en parler à Naruto. Il allait profiter de ce midi pour le lui suggérer.

 **o0000o0000**

\- Merde c'est vachement bon.

\- Merci. Ça fais toujours plaisir d'entendre que mes plats son bon. A part mon frère, personne d'autre ne me l'avait dit. Mais depuis, il y a toi. C'est cool, sourit Naruto installé au cotés de Sasuke qui déguster amoureusement le plat fait par le blond.

\- Je suis un privilégié alors. Ton frère ne compte pas puisque c'est ton frère et que ce ne serait pas objective venant de lui.

\- Aaahh, oui. Vue comme ça, ouais.

\- Hn.

\- Dis moi...A part la petite embrouille qu'il y a eu avec Sai et sa bande. Tu te plais ici ?

\- Oui, oui bien sur. J'aime beaucoup le lycée sérieux.

\- Et la ville ?

\- Je connaissais déjà Konoha puisque j'y suis né.

\- A bon ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant. Pourtant, moi aussi je suis né et j'ai grandit ici. En plus je connais presque tout le monde ici.

\- Presque tout le monde, sourit Naruto, Donc pas tous. Je dois sûrement faire partie de ceux que tu ne connaissais pas à l'époque.

\- Hn, ouais sûrement. Mais tu ne m'as pas dis où tu habitais avant de revenir ici.

\- A Mizu.

\- Ah ouais t'es revenu de loin.

\- Ouais, rigola-t-il.

\- Tes parents voulaient revenir ici ?

A cette question Naruto se figea et mit du temps à répondre.

\- Ils...ils sont morts.

\- Merde, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais alors...hn..ça veut dire que tu t'occupes tout seul de ton frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment ça ce fait ! Je veux dire, tu es jeune et ton frère aussi. C'est toi qui t'es occupé de lui depuis...

\- Oui, coupa le blond. Depuis la morts de mon père en fait. Mon frère n'avait que deux ans à l'époque et moi seize ans. Ce n'était pas adéquate pour un jeune de mon âge à l'époque pour s'occuper d'un enfant, mais je me suis battu pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui et avec une assistante social qui s'occupait de nous à l'époque, j'avais réussis à trouver un terrain d'entente. Depuis je m'occupe de lui, mais notre assistante nous suit toujours. C'est une très bonne femme. Elle m'a fait confiance et elle ne l'a jamais regretté. Je ne veux toujours pas que d'autres s'occupent de mon frère. Tu comprends?

\- Ouais je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que j'aurais agis de la même façon que toi.

\- Et toi, demanda Naruto s'adoucissant. T'as une sœur, un frère ou les deux ?

\- Un grand frère, souffla le brun. Itachi, il s'appelle. En ce moment il en déplacement à Suna pour je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est cool.

\- Hn, faut voir dans laquelle situation c'est cool d'avoir un grand frère.

\- Oui sans doute. Et tes parents ?

\- Mon père est dirigeant d'une entreprise. La Uchiwa Corporation. Mon frère l'aide dans son entreprise. Ma mère, elle, elle s'occupe de nous, ou dirais-je de moi. Mais de temps en temps elle retrouve des amis à elle, dans un centre de tricotage. Elle aime coudre ou tricoter si tu préfères.

\- D'accord. C'est super. Sourit Naruto. Mon père lui était mécanicien, s'exprima Naruto soudainement. Il adorait réparer les voitures, mais surtout les motos. Et moi plus petit, j'aimais l'aider. On s'amusait bien. Alors que ma mère nous préparait de la bonne citronnade lorsqu'on réparait en jour d'été, sourit doucement mélancoliquement Naruto. C'était mes moments préférés. Puis bien plus tard, mon petit frère est né, agrandissant la famille. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ma mère et mon père, puis moi bien sur, avons été heureux, encore plus après sa venu. Seulement peu après l'accouchement, ma mère avait eu des douleurs au ventre qui s'était intensifier de plus en plus. Cela à provoquer une grave hémorragie interne qui lui coûtât la vie. Mon père en avait été inconsolable, mais il s'était vite repris, pour nous. Et deux ans plus tard, mon père rejoignait ma mère dans un accident de voiture, dont mon frère en fut aussi victime. Voilà, souffla Naruto. L'histoire de ma vie dans de grandes lignes. Humph...je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça. Je suis bête.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. C'était...je ne sais pas. Mais je suis content d'une certaine manière que tu te sois livré. A moi surtout. On dit souvent que de parler de chose comme celle-là à des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas ou peu, fait du bien.

\- Maintenant, que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me sens bien, sourit Naruto à Sasuke qui se sentit déstabiliser un instant face au beau sourire que le blond lui fit.

\- Hn, dit -il en se détournant, non sans laisser un léger, mais un très léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Bon, ça va sonner. On devrait peut-être commencer à s'en aller.

\- Ouais, approuva le blond tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Sasuke avait raison, parler de lui, de son histoire, lui avait fait du bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il puisse parler de ça avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, lorsque Sasuke lui avait parlé de sa famille, il s'était sentit obliger de lui parler de la sienne ou plutôt de la famille qu'il formait autrefois avec son père, sa mère et son frère. Et cela lui avait un bien fou. Sasuke l'avait écouté et rassuré. Et rien que pour ça, il ne s'en voulait de s'être laisser aller.

\- Au fait. Je voulais te demander ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je me disais qu'à la pause de cet après-midi, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre à la cafétéria. Je serais avec ma bande. Je...

\- Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le coupa Naruto.

\- Te les présenterais. Finit quand même Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face à ce que le blond venait de dire. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Eh bien...je n'ai pas envie de te déranger toi et tes amis.

\- T'es sérieux ? Si je t'ai proposé c'est que tu ne me dérageras pas.

\- Et toi t'es sérieux quand tu me dis que tu veux me présenter tes amis ?

\- Si je te le dis.

\- Je sais pas trop...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dis oui tout simplement.

\- Et bien..., réfléchit le blond.

\- Bon je dois aller. On se retrouve à la pause, le coupa et prévint Sasuke avant de s'en aller sans laisser le temps au blond de protester.

Naruto le regarda passer la porte. Après avoir souffler un bon coup il s'en alla lui aussi. Sasuke ne lui avait laisser aucun choix en fait. Bon, il allait réfléchir. Il avait deux heures pour ça. Une petite voix lui disait d'aller le retrouver lui et ses amis à la cafét, mais d'un autre côté il était réticent. Il avait peur d'être accueillit dans la même ambiance que la bande de Sai. Mais il se dit que Sasuke et ses amis n'était pas comme la bande de Sai. Ouais, il allait réfléchir.

Les deux heures passèrent en vitesse. Beaucoup trop vite pour Naruto. Mais bon, il avait finit par capituler. Il avait décidé de rejoindre Sasuke et ses amis.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la cafét. Il respira fortement et entra dans la salle et la scruta pour voir où était installer Sasuke et ses potes. Une fois trouvé, il avança à petit pas vers eux. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke qui lui fit un signe de la main, il se donna du courage et avança droit vers eux.

\- Ah te voilà enfin.

\- C'est qui ?, s'exclama Neji.

\- Naruto. Il en terminal ES. C'est un ami.

\- Un ami, dit Neji suspicieusement. Depuis quand t'a un ami à part nous ?

\- La fermes, Neji.

\- Viens assieds toi ne reste pas debout, s'exclama alors une jeune fille coiffé avec deux gros chignons. Je m'appelle TenTen, enchanté.

\- En-enchanté, moi c'est Naruto. Merci, se présenta le blond avant de s'asseoir à la place que la jeune fille lui fit.

\- Là c'est Hinata, la cousine de Neji, ici. La Shikamaru, qui dors comme toujours, à coté de lui c'est Choji, toujours avec son paquet de chips, là c'est Lee.

\- Salut, salua-t-il joyeusement. Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Et puis là, pas la peine de dire qui c'est puisque vous êtes ami. Mais c'est vrai que ça me surprend. Je ne savais pas que Sasuke, à part nous, avait des amis. En plus je ne t'ai jamais vu.

\- Je suis nouveau.

\- Ah c'est pour ça. C'est cool. Vous venez d'où ta famille et toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon on fait quoi ce week-end ? Coupa Sasuke fortement, en regardant Naruto qui lui jeta un regard de remerciement.

Il ne se sentait pas une nouvelle fois d'expliquer qu'il avait plus de parents.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'on prévoit de faire ce week-end. D'habitude c'est nous qui décidons et toi qui dispose.

\- Hn, alors ?

\- Pour moi ça ne sera pas possible ce week, mon oncle à besoin de moi. Et de toi aussi Hinata d'ailleurs.

\- Ou-oui.

\- Oh, d'accord. Moi je ne sais pas encore. Mais si Hinata n'est pas là, je me vois mal sortir

\- Moi non pluch..che chais pas, s'exclama la bouche pleine Choji.

\- Merde Choji, tu ne peux pas avaler avant de parler, gronda Shikamaru qui venait de se lever après avoir reçu un projectile dégoûtant provenant de la bouche de son ami. C'est dégoûtant.

\- Désolé,

\- Hum. Il leva les yeux et regarda le nouveau venue. Tiens t'es qui toi ?

\- Euh... Naruto. Salut.

\- Ah un nouveau ? Salut, salua-t-il en retour avant de se rallonger sur la table.

\- Moi je ne sais pas. J'ai un entraînement ce samedi et j'ai prévu d'aller courir dimanche matin ? Répliqua Lee.

\- Hn, je vois. O pire c'est pas grave. Mon frère va peut-être rentrer ce week-end alors c'est pas sur pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Raahh ça va. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui proposes. C'est la dernière fois que je le fais. Râla le brun.

\- Rooh ça va pas la peine de bouder, mon choux, intervint TenTen avec un sourire mielleux.

\- Hn, grogna le brun.

\- T'as quoi comme cours après ? Demanda-t-elle à Naruto.

\- J'ai histoire. C'est ma dernière heures.

\- Cool, comme nous.

\- Vous êtes tous dans la même classe ?

\- Non. Moi, Lee et Hinata on est dans la même classe et les autres dans la même.

\- Ah c'est super cool. Vous avez de la chance.

\- Ouais.

Neji regardait Naruto, pendant que celui-ci discutait avec le reste de la bande. Son regard riva alors vers Sasuke qui regardait aussi sa bande parler, mais son regard se posait souvent sur Naruto. Il put aussi distinguer un fin sourire sur ces lèvres. Un fin sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de son ami.

Puis soudainement tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Depuis lundi Sasuke était de bonne humeur et lorsque ce dernier leur avait présenté Naruto il n'avait pas répondu à sa question pour savoir comment ils s'étaient connus. Alors il fit le rapprochement. C'était peut-être pour ça. Il n'eut aucun doute lorsqu'il vit son ami reposer son regard sur le blond, toujours avec ce sourire. C'était comment dire...étrange. Étrange de voir son ami comme ça. Mais il pensa qu'il y avait autre chose. Car voir Sasuke de bonne humeur et sympa juste parce qu'il s'était fait un ami, c'était franchement bizarre. On ne devenait pas comme ça juste parce qu'on s'était fait un ami. Si ? Pour Neji il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Ça il ne le savait pas encore et c'était pas Sasuke qui allait le lui dire.

Durant tout le temps de la pause, les amis de Sasuke apprirent à connaître Naruto et vice versa. Naruto n'avait plus doute. Les amis de Sasuke n'étaient en rien comme ceux de Sai. Et Sasuke n'était pas comme ce connard de Sai. Il avait passé un très bon moment en leur compagnie et à la fin de la pause Naruto avait remercié Sasuke pour l'avoir intégrer au sein de son groupe. Mais celui-ci avait balayé son remerciement d'un geste de la main. Pour lui c'était tout à fait normal.

 **o0000o0000**

\- Tiens voilà le dossier que tu m'a demandé.

\- Oh, merci Shizune.

\- De rien. Mais pourquoi tu as ressorti leur dossier ?

\- Je veux juste y rajouter un document.

\- Hum d'accord. Mais dis moi.

\- Hum...quoi ?

\- C'était une bonne de les laissé quitter la ville ? Tu auras moins l'œil sur eux ? Et si, ils leur arrivaient quelque chose ?

\- C'était une bonne idée Shizune et puis je lui fais confiance. Il a toujours su se débrouiller. Je suis admirative face à son courage et sa détermination. C'était même une très bonne idée. Après c'est vrai que je les ai moins à l'œil, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de veiller sur eux, même de loin.

\- D'accord. Je fais confiance en ton jugement. Tu as toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, tu as besoin de quelques chose d'autres ?

\- Non, merci Shizune.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit et à demain Tsunade.

\- Bonne nuit. A demain, souhaita en retour ladite Tsunade.

Après que sa secrétaire ait quitté son bureau, elle ouvrit le dossier que cette dernière lui avait apporté. Elle tomba directement sur la photo d'un jeune homme âgé de seize ans à l'époque. Elle sourit, puis pris la deuxième photo accroché au dossier où se trouvait un enfant âgé de deux ans.

Oui elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses petits protégés. Et c'est vrai que la distance entre eux et elle, était un problème pour les avoir à l'œil. Mais bon, elle trouvera bien quelque chose pour combler cela.

J'espère qu'ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle alors.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce long chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avance doucement. Ils s'apprivoisent :p.**

 **Vous en savez un peu plus sur la vie des deux garçons. Mais croyez moi, vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises :).**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 6.**

 **Note 1 : Désolé de ce léger retard, mais je suis très porté sur l'écriture de mes deux nouvelles fictions, et j'essaye d'avoir le temps pour écrire celle-là. La j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 9. C'est une bonne chose. :).**

 **Note 2 : Si certains aiment lire des fictions sur le fandom Harry Potter, je vous invite avec plaisir d'aller lire mes deux fictions "The True Alpha" et la nouvelle "Notre Union".**

 **Note 3: Alors j'ai pas vraiment corrigé ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes :( Sorry.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 6**

Naruto avait passé une journée ordinaire en ce jour. Finissant plus tôt que d'habitude, il était resté au sein de l'établissement.

En ce moment même, il était assis seul, sur l'un des nombreux bancs qui ornaient la cour extérieure du lycée. Celle-ci était peuplée de nombreux élèves qui avaient soit fini, comme lui, soit une heure de libre avant leur prochain cour.

\- Salut, s'exclama la voix de Sasuke auprès de Naruto.

\- Ah salut, Sasuke. Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, je lisais le livre qu'on doit en lire en philo. Tu n'es pas avec ta bande ?

\- Non. Ils ont une vie tu sais, rit le brun. Ils sont éparpillés ici et là à faire je ne sais quoi.

\- Ah, souffla le blond.

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait aller au centre commerciale faire un tour, puisque toi aussi t'as fini les cours plus tôt.

\- Oh..je ne sais pas. Après je dois aller chercher mon frère à l'école.

\- C'est super. Je pourrais t'accompagner.

\- Euh...je ne pense pas que ce soit...

\- Oh aller, le coupa Sasuke. On fait un tour en ville, puis on va chercher ton frère.

\- Bon, bon d'accord. Si je dis non, tu ne vas pas me lâcher.

\- Tout à fait. Je sais être buté, lui sourit légèrement le brun.

\- Hum.

\- Bon. On y va maintenant.

\- Ouais.

Ils se levèrent du banc et après avoir ranger ses affaires, Naruto suivit Sasuke qui l'attendait à trois pas de lui.

Tranquillement, tout en continuant de discuter, ils quittèrent l'établissement en direction du centre ville.

o00oo00

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru passer une bonne après-midi en compagnie de Sasuke. Il pouvait avoir de réelle conversation intéressante avec ce dernier. C'était plaisant.

Là, ils étaient en train de marcher tout en mangeant chacun un petit paquet de chips, le long d'un des nombreux couloirs du centre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors se dirigeant vers l'école du petit frère de Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dure ?, s'exclama Sasuke marchant aux côtés du blond.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda confus Naruto.

\- Eh bien. Ce n'est pas trop dure de t'occuper seul de ton frère, sachant qu'il est...

\- Handicapé ? Finit le blond. Non pas du tout, rajouta-t-il. Plus maintenant.

\- D'accord.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulus m'accompagner ?

\- Bah parce que, j'avais pas envie de rentrer et puis j'ai proposé ça comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois, sourit faiblement Naruto.

C'est en silence qu'ils continuèrent leur marche en direction de l'école.

Lorsque Shin vit son frère entrer dans sa classe, il fit un grand sourire. De ses petits bras, il fit de grands signes envers Naruto qui avança vers le petit dans de grandes enjambées, suivit de près par Sasuke qui avait le regard fixé sur le petit être en face d'eux plus loin.

\- Hey, mon cœur. Ça va ? S'exprima Naruto en s'accroupissant près de Shin.

\- Voui, lui sourit le petit. Regardes, on a fait de la pâte à sel, lui dit-il en lui tendant une forme assez étrange fait de pâte à sel.

\- Oh, c'est mignon, rit le blond.

\- Bonjour, salua alors le petit en voyant Sasuke debout derrière son frère.

Il l'avait reconnu. C'était le garçon qui avait défendu son frère il y a plusieurs jours.

\- Bonjour Shin. Tu vas bien ?

\- Voui. Tu es le copain de mon nii-san ?

\- Eh bien oui, lui sourit le brun en se penchant aussi vers lui. Je peux être aussi ton copain si tu veux. Moi je m'appelle Sasuke.

\- Suke.

\- Non Shin, Sasuke, lui répéta Naruto, gêné.

\- Laisses c'est pas grave, c'est mignon, sourit le brun.

\- Suke alors tu seras mon copain. Moi je suis Shin, continua le petit en sautillant dans son fauteuil.

\- Eh bien, je suis ravi Shin, rit le brun en lui tendant sa main, qui fut serré doucement par celle bien plus petite de Shin qui lui souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Bon et bien, on va aller. Il commence à faire tard. Je vais chercher ton sac et ta veste. Tu...tu peux rester avec lui ?, demanda Naruto auprès de Sasuke qui acquiesça. Merci. J'arrive.

\- Tu rentres avec nous à notre maison ? Questionna Shin envers Sasuke.

\- Non. Mais je peux vous accompagner, s'il vous voulez.

\- Moi je veux, accepta le petit tout en tapant des mains.

\- Et bien si toi tu veux, moi je veux, lui sourit Sasuke attendri devant la petite bouille.

\- Voilà, arriva Naruto Viens là que je te mettes ta veste.

Doucement il mit la veste à son jeune frère qui continua de babiller avec Sasuke. Naruto était encore un peu surpris du comportement que Sasuke avait envers Shin. Il était gentil et...tendre. Oui c'était le mot. Quand on le voyait, on aurait du mal à imaginer que ce garçon puisse être tendre avec quelqu'un. Mais il se dit que c'était peut-être parce que c'était envers un enfant et non envers un adulte.

Mine de rien, il apprécia cette aspect là de Sasuke. Ce dernier le surprenait de jour en jour. Et il se dit que plus il le côtoierais, plus il sera de plus en plus surpris.

Lorsque Shin lui dit que Sasuke les accompagnait jusqu'à leur appartement, il resta un instant pantois. Et ne voulant pas offenser son frère qui avait l'air vraiment ravi que son tout nouvel ami les accompagne, il avait abdiqué directement.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils s'en allèrent vers le logement des deux frères.

C'est bien des minutes plus tard, que les trois comparses arrivèrent devant le beau bâtiment dans lequel les frères y logeaient. Sasuke resta un instant ébahis. C'était très luxueux. Il se demanda comment Naruto pouvait habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. Et bien trop curieux, il demanda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se taire.

\- Tu habites ici ? C'est très...enfin...

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais on m'a aidé et puis j'ai pu toucher à mes dix-huit ans l'argent de mes parents donc voilà, répondit mal à l'aise Naruto, avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Sasuke aller le suivre, mais il se fit arrêter par Naruto qui s'était retourné vers lui soudainement.

\- Bon et bien voilà. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Il commence à faire tard. On se voit demain au lycée.

\- Hn, ouais bien sûr. Au revoir Shin. A une prochaine fois, salua Sasuke vers Shin.

\- Au revoir, Suke, lui répondit le petit avec un signe de la main.

Dans un dernier signe de main, il s'en alla laissant derrière lui les deux frères.

O00oo00

Sasuke rêvassait, allongé sur son lit de fortune. Il repensa à son après-midi passait avec Naruto. Ça avait été cool. Ils avaient fait plus amples connaissances et parlé de tout et de rien, puis rit de certaines choses.

Puis sa rencontre avec Shin avait été super. Le petit était pleine de joie et d'humeur. En plus il était aussi mignon que le grand frère.

A cette pensée, il rougit légèrement.

Il se savait bien évidement gay, donc il n'avait aucun mal à dire que Naruto était mignon, voire même beau. Après tout un blond, aux yeux bleus océan n'était pas monnaie courante ici à Konoha. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il le trouvait beau à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur. Naruto était une très belle personne et ça il le savait depuis qu'il le côtoyait.

Ils étaient amis, sans être non plus meilleurs amis, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Et puis Sasuke se dit que s'il prévoyait d'être plus qu'ami avec Naruto, ça pourrait peut-être le faire étant donné que lui aussi était gay. Après tout il était sorti avec ce con de Sai. Donc pourquoi pas avec lui ? Il était bien mieux que Sai en plus. Mais d'abord, Sasuke se dit qu'il fallait rester amical avec le blond. Avec le temps peut-être qu'entre eux il y aura une ouverture.

Pour l'instant, mieux vaut qu'il soit ami avec le blond, puis après tenter d'être plus. En essayant de se rapprocher un peu plus intiment de lui, comme aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi à se faire accepter par le petit frère qui l'adorait déjà et il les avait accompagné jusqu'à chez eux. Maintenant, il savait où Naruto habitait. C'était simple.

O00oo00

Le couché de Shin se fit en silence. Après avoir donné ses médicaments et passé de la crème sur les cicatrices de ce dernier, Naruto l'avait laissé s'endormir.

Maintenant, il se trouvait assis sur son bureau avec son PC ouvert sur une page internet traitant sur l'un des sujets en économie.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être bien, se chuchota-t-il pour lui même après avoir lu un paragraphe.

Il prit une feuille et stylo, puis se mit à prendre des phrases accrocheurs du long paragraphe qui était exposait devant lui.

Il essaya de ne pas trop faire du copié/collé. Sinon le prof allait le remarquer et lui mettre une mauvaise note.

Bien des minutes plus tard, il finissait enfin son devoir maison. Soufflant un petit coup, il s'étira, avant de ranger ses affaires. Il prépara ainsi son sac de cours, regardant bien deux-trois fois s'il n'avait pas oublié sa calculatrice.

Un jour il avait le malheur de l'oublier et le prof lui était tombé dessus. L'humiliant, un tantinet mesquinement, devant toute la classe.

\- Petit con d'Orochimaru, grimaça Naruto en repensant à ce jour-là.

O00oo00

Dans un petit appartement, un groupe de jeune discutait tout en écoutant de la musque avec des cigarettes à la bouche et en buvant de l'alcool.

C'était le groupe de Sai.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était allongé dans l'un de ses canapés avec Sakura sur ses genoux qui bougeait au rythme de la musique entraînante qui passait en ce moment. Ce dernier, regardait d'un œil morne sa petite bande.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas allé en cours. Il avait préféré faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Traîner dans les quartiers à faire des choses pas très recommandables.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas la tête à la fête. Son esprit était ailleurs. A vrai dire il repensa à son altercation avec Naruto dans la rue il y a quelque jours. Altercation qui s'était faite arrêter par Sasuke. Puis un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres, lorsque le cours de sport le revint en mémoire. Cours où il avait tapé le ballon en direction de Naruto. Il avait aimé voir ce petit blondinet gémir de douleur, avec son nez en sang. Ouais, pour lui ça avait été jouissive, même si c'était pas grand chose.

Il en voulait grave encore à ce blond de l'avoir mal parlé, mais surtout de l'avoir frappé. En plus devant sa bande. Même s'il n'oubliait pas la menace que Sasuke lui avait fait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'écouter. O pire, il pouvait toujours agir discrètement, et amener des problèmes à Naruto.

Mais là, il n'avait pas d'idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint que le jour de l'altercation, Naruto avait été en compagnie d'un petit garçon en fauteuil roulant. Et le gamin s'était mis après à chouiner, en appelant Naruto « Nii-san » Donc c'était le petit frère de Naruto.

Un tilt se fit entendre dans sa tête. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Cela voudrait alors dire que Naruto s'occupait tout seul de son frère. Aucun doute, même.

Ça avait été la voix de son frère alors qu'il avait entendu le jour où il s'était pointé chez lui.

Bizarre qu'un jeune de dix-huit ans puisse s'occuper d'un petit garçon, en plus handicapé.

Un sourire mesquin vint remplacer son fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que le directeur de l'établissement était au courant de ça ? Et les assistantes sociales ? Après tout, laisser à un gamin de dix-huit ans la garde d'un petit, en plus handicapé, était étrange. C'était beaucoup de responsabilité.

Demain je pense qu'une petite visite au dirlo s'impose, pensa mesquinement Sai.

Surtout en sachant que le directeur prendra cette information en compte, étant donné qu'il avait le goût pour se mêler de la vie de ses élèves, même en dehors du lycée.

Demain promet d'être un bon jour pour Sai. Oui, un bon jour.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, pour le prochain.**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7**

 **Note 1 : Je suis toujours aussi contente de vous poster un nouveau chapitre. J'avance petit à petit dans l'écriture de celle-ci, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Note 2 : Je m'excuses, mais j'ai pas pris le temps là aussi de bien me relire, alors il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. Vraiment désolé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain arriva bien vite au plus grand désarroi de Naruto qui avait eu du mal à dormir.

Il était en ce moment même en train de donner le petit déjeuner à son frère qui était d'une humeur bien joyeuse, comparé à lui.

Mais voir son petit frère babillait joyeusement comme tous les matins, lui faisait chaud au cœur, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Voyant l'heure avancer, il demanda à Shin de finir vite son déjeuner, pour qu'il puisse le préparer à sortir. Le petit avec toute la motivation qu'il pouvait mettre, avala son chocolat à une vitesse grand V.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Sortant de l'appartement et après l'avoir fermé à clé, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas, dans le bâtiment. Naruto vérifia qu'il avait bien pris son portable et que ses clés étaient bien dans la poche de son sac de cours. Il ne vit alors pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se tenait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. En revanche Shin, lui la repéra directement.

\- Suke, s'écria la voix fluette de Shin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto.

Il regarda dans la direction que son frère lui indiqua. Et là, il vit Sasuke, dehors, semblant l'attendre, lui faisant un signe de la main. Attendez. Sérieusement ?, pensa le blond.

\- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Naruto en sortant du bâtiment.

\- Eh bien je suis venu te chercher. Je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'aller au lycée ensemble. Hey salut toi, salua le brun en se penchant vers Shin qui l'attrapa de ses petites mains pour lui faire un petit câlin de bonjour.

\- Bonjour Suke, lui sourit le petit être.

\- Prêt pour aller à l'école ?

\- Voui. J'aime l'école. On s'amuse bien.

\- C'est vrai. Surtout quand on est petit, lui sourit gentiment Sasuke. On y va ? Dit-il alors en relevant la tête vers Naruto qui avait eu un bug total.

\- Euh...euh oui, oui. On y va.

\- Est-ce que Suke peut me pousser, nii-san ?, demanda doucement Shin en se retournant vers son frère qui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Eh bien..je...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa Sasuke. Pas de problème, accepta le brun en prenant les guidons du fauteuil des mains de Naruto.

Il frôla, intentionnellement, les mains de Naruto, sentant un petit frisson électrique passer entre eux. Il ne savait pas si Naruto l'avait senti, mais lui il l'avait très bien senti.

Naruto encore, ébahis, laissa Sasuke prendre sa place et avancer comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Se reprenant, il les suivit et regarda Sasuke discuter avec son frère tranquillement.

Naruto était encore choqué de voir à quel point son petit frère s'entendait bien avec Sasuke, mais surtout il était encore plus choqué de voir Sasuke se conduire gentiment et tendrement avec son frère. Et franchement, même si cela le surprenait, il devait bien avouer que c'était plaisant à voir.

Sasuke était mignon. Une petite rougeur vint s'installer sur chacune de ses joues lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

C'est donc tranquillement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'école de Shin, mais cette fois-ci pour le déposer.

 **O00ooo0000oooo**

Azuma Sarutobi était le directeur du lycée de Konoha. A la mort de son père, il avait repris la place en tant que directeur. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, mais grâce au corps enseignant et à l'administration qui l'avaient épaulé, il avait réussi en deux ans à s'imposer en tant qu'un bon directeur, comme l'avait été son père.

Et bien évidement, comme tout directeur de lycée ou collège, la situation des ses élèves l'importait beaucoup. Il aimait aider ses élèves lorsque ceux-ci avaient des problèmes au sein de l'établissement, mais aussi à l'extérieur. Le bien-être de ses élèves était important pour lui.

Alors quand l'un de ses élèves qui lui avait causé beaucoup de souci l'an dernier, était venu le voir volontairement, pour lui parler, il avait été d'abord surpris, mais content.

\- Sai. Assis-toi mon garçon. Que me vaut ta visite. As-tu un problème ?

\- Non Mr le directeur. Je suis venu pour vous signaler un cas assez spéciale, je dirais. Il fallait que je viennes vous le dire. Vous devez être au courant.

\- Oh. Ce n'est donc pas en rapport avec toi ?

\- Non, non, cette année je suis calme. Vous pouvez me croire.

\- Bien, j'en suis soulagé que tu ailles bien, mais permets-moi de te dire, que tu as été quand même pas mal absent dans certains cours.

\- Oui, c'est parce que j'ai eue des élans de colère et pour ne pas m'en prendre à un de mes camarades, il fallait que je sorte pour reprendre contenance. Je vais même m'inscrire à un sport, pour extérioriser ma colère mais je ne sais pas encore lequel, lui expliqua Sai dans un fin sourire.

\- Ah, très bien, très bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu rates plus de cours, cette année est une année décisif, à la fin de l'année tu passes ton BAC.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bien, alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Eh bien, voilà, c'est à propos du nouvel élève. Naruto Namikaze.

\- Oh, Naruto. Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? C'est pourtant un très bon élève. Je n'ai eue que des bons retours, s'exclama surpris le directeur en prenant un papier.

Levant légèrement les yeux en l'aire, Sai continua « Eh bien savez-vous quel est sa situation familial ? »

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question indiscrète ?

\- Oh donc vous êtes au courant qu'il loge dans un appartement seul, avec un enfant handicapé d'âgé de quatre-cinq ans, dit le jeune tout à fait normalement.

\- Eh bien... m'a foi, non. Je n'étais pas au courant de cela, s'exprima Azuma en fronçant des sourcils. Sai, je te remercie de m'avoir dis ça.

\- De rien, je trouve cela normal que vous devez être au courant de sa situation, lui sourit Sai, alors qu'intérieurement il jubilait. Bien au revoir Mr le directeur.

\- Merci et au revoir Sai, lui sourit le directeur.

Sai s'en alla laissant un directeur, un brin soucieux.

 **O00ooo0000oooo**

La mâtinée se passa tranquillement laissant place au midi. Comme tous les midis, Sasuke et Naruto étaient sur le toit du lycée en train de manger leur déjeuner. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient accompagné des amis du brun.

C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils mangèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant passer le temps.

Neji avait passé tout le temps de la pause déjeuner à observer comment Sasuke et Naruto interagissaient ensemble. Et il pouvait dire une chose, c'était que les deux garçons étaient pas mal proches, il dirait même très proches. C'était un peu surprenant pour Neji, sachant qu'il connaissait son ami Sasuke pour être quelqu'un de pas très sociable ou peu. Alors de savoir qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec le nouveau, était ahurissant.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, après tout c'était cool pour Sasuke. Il s'était fait un ami. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- J'ai hâte d'être les vacances d'Halloween. Pas vous ? Demanda Ten-Ten.

\- Ah si, mais j'ai surtout d'être au bal d'Haloween ?, répondit Lee.

\- Un bal ?, questionna Naruto.

\- Oui, chaque année il y a un bal d'Haloween. Et ensuite les élèves votent pour le meilleur costume et le gagnant gagne un prix, mais on ne connaît pas le prix, il change chaque année. L'année dernière c'était Neji qui a gagné le prix et c'était un bon valable deux mois dans le restaurant de son choix. C'était plutôt cool. Hein Neji ? Expliqua Ten-Ten.

\- Ouais, j'en bien profiter. J'avais choisi le restaurant de grillades, répondit ce dernier.

\- Je trouve cela vraiment sympa de faire ça, s'exclama Naruto

\- Oui, avec Hinata on a déjà commencé à réfléchir sur notre déguisement. Vous aussi les garçons vous devez commencer à choisir un costume.

\- On a le temps pour ça, souffla Sasuke.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu vas encore mettre le même costume comme chaque année.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, il y a d'autre costume que celui de Dracula. Tu devrais innover, surtout si tu veux gagner une deuxième fois ?

\- Tu as déjà gagné ?, demanda Naruto.

\- Hn, oui en seconde. Je me souviens même plus du prix.

\- Moi je m'en souviens très bien. Tu avais gagné un énorme ourson en peluche avec trois autres en plus petit, rit Ten-Ten. D'ailleurs tu les as toujours ?

\- La ferme Ten-Ten, injuria Sasuke rouge de gêne.

\- Oh, moi je trouve ce lot plutôt mignon, dit Naruto en lui souriant.

\- Humph, s'esclaffa Sasuke en détournant le regard.

\- Bon c'est bientôt l'heure, on devrait peut-être commencer à aller, dit Neji en se levant.

\- Oui. Choji, réveilles Shika.

\- Oui, oui. Mais avant, je finis mes chips.

Doucement le petit monde se leva pour aller au premier cours de l'après-midi. Shikamaru s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur après que Choji l'ait réveillé tout en lui postillonnant déçu, comme toujours.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent dans une ambiance tranquille et sans accroche. Sasuke, après être sorti de son dernier cours et abandonné ses amis, s'était dirigé vers la classe de Naruto.

Comme hier, ils avaient décidé de faire le chemin du retour ensemble. Sasuke espérait que Naruto accepte pour qui l'accompagne une nouvelle fois, pour aller chercher son frère.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe de Naruto, celle-ci était déjà en train de se vider de ses élèves. Il vit sortir Naurto en dernier, mais celui-ci arborait un visage soucieux. Fronçant des sourcils, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Naruto ? Ça va ?

\- Ah Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto en relevant sa tête. Oui, oui enfin je crois. Je suis convoqué chez le directeur, et c'est marqué en motif, urgence.

\- Oh. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, non. Je ne vais pas te faire perdre de ton temps. Tu as fini, tu devrais aller.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Allez viens.

\- Sasuke attends, s'exprima Naruto en suivant Sasuke qui l'avait prit par le bras pour le faire avancer vers le bureau du directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du directeur. Naruto tapa à la porte et la voix du directeur s'éleva lui permettant d'entrée.

Azuma, lorsqu'il vit Naruto entrer dans on bureau en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa, il leva les yeux d'un air surpris.

\- Mr Uchiwa, je vais vous demander d'attendre dans le couloir le temps que je m'entretienne avec Mr Namikaze.

\- Bien, acquiesça Sasuke.

Il jeta un regard vers Naruto qui le lui rendit, avant de sortir.

\- Bien, Naruto, tu me permets que je te tutoies ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta le blond.

\- Bien, si je t'ai convoqué c'est pour te parler.

\- Me parler ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De toi.

\- De..moi. Euh, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Euh..oui, dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ah, j'ai relu ton dossier d'inscription et il y a inscrit dessus que tu vivais seul.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je suis majeur.

\- Oui, oui, mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas indiqué que tu vivais avec un enfant handicapé âgé de quatre-cinq ans ?

Naruto se figea à cette question. C'était vrai que lorsque il s'était inscrit, il n'avait en aucun cas indiqué qu'il vivait avec son frère, ne voulant pas s'apporter des problèmes. Car il savait que s'il l'avait inscrit, le lycée n'allait pas le lâcher et lui demander des explications pour comprendre, et ne voulant pas de ça, il ne l'avait alors pas signalé. Il pensait qu'il pouvait tenir cela secret durant son année et puis voilà. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Apparemment le directeur était au courant. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ?

Les seuls personnes qui étaient au courant de sa situation, était son assistante sociale et son assistante, et Sasuke aussi. Alors comment ?

\- Comment-comment êtes -vous au courant de cela ?

\- Alors c'est vrai.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, se braqua Naruto.

\- Ne t'énerves pas Naruto, je veux juste savoir pourquoi nous as-tu caché une information aussi importante soit-elle ?

\- Parce que cela ne vous regarde en rien.

\- Et bien tu te trompes. Tout nous regarde. Un jeune garçon de ton âge s'occupant d'un enfant c'est assez étrange.

\- Je ne vois pas où c'est étrange dans le fait de m'occuper de mon propre frère, s'énerva le blond.

\- Oh alors c'est ton frère. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionné. On pourrait t'apporter notre aide ou...

\- Non, non je ne veux pas de votre aide. J'ai déjà de l'aide et cela me convient parfaitement. Et je suis parfaitement capable et apte de m'occuper seul de mon frère. Je ne suis jamais en retard en cours, je n'ai encore jamais raté de cours et j'ai toujours de très bonnes notes.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai mais je...

\- Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Veillez m'excuser, mais j'ai fini les cours et j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps, pour des futilités ou même des idioties, gronda le blond sous les yeux ahuris du directeur qui se tut.

Naruto se leva, mais avant de sortir il se retourna vers le directeur.

\- Puis-je savoir comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Par...un élève.

\- Qui ?

\- Au revoir, Naruto, lui sourit le directeur. On se reverra plus tard. Notre conversation n'est pas fini.

\- Pour moi, elle l'est, lui dit le blond avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama Sasuke en se levant du sol. Tu m'as l'air bien énervé.

\- C'est parce que je le suis, affirma le blond en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tombé, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lui dit le blond en le dépassant pour s'en aller.

Cependant, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le brun qui lui avait emboîter le pas.

\- Dis moi. Tu as dit à personne que je vivais seul avec mon frère ?

\- Bien sûr. A personne. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...,

\- Tiens, tiens, ce ne serait pas la pédale, accompagné de son soit disant nouvel ami, s'exclama une voix près d'eux.

Naruto se retourna pour tomber sur Sai qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux Sai ?

\- Je vois que le directeur n'as pas attendu avant de te convoquer.

\- Quoi ?, Alors c'est toi qui l'as prévenu.

\- Il le fallait bien.

\- En fait tu as décidé de me faire chier encore longtemps.

\- Euh...laisse moi réfléchir..oui, lui sourit narquoisement Sai.

\- C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans 'Tu ne t'approches plus de Naruto', hein, s'exprima Sasuke en s'avançant vers Sai.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Uchiwa.

\- Tu as tellement rien à faire de ta vie que tu viens t'occuper de celle des autres. Tu as tellement pas de vie mon pauvre. Tu me fais tellement pitié.

\- Ferme-là Uchiwa.

\- Sinon quoi ? Essayes un peu de me menacer. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve un peu plus, à ta place je m'en irais vite et maintenant.

\- Espèce de...

\- Oui vas-y fini ta phrase, je suis tout ouï, sourire froidement Sasuke.

\- Tss... cracha Sai avant de s'en aller lorsqu'il vit Sasuke s'avança dangereusement de lui.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec le directeur, parce que j'ai bien compris que c'était à cause de se peureux de Sai que tu as été convoqué.

Naruto, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, mira son regard dans celui bien trop noir de Sasuke qui le regardait fixement, attendant une réponse.

Soufflant, il s'avança vers lui et lui prit l'une de ses mains pour l'inciter à le suivre.

\- Viens, on sort d'ici d'abord et après je t'explique, lui souffla le blond.

Doucement Sasuke se laissa faire, appréciant la main chaude du blond dans la sienne. C'était plaisant et doux à la fois.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il alors, en resserrant sa main doucement sur celle du blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes, dans un silence religieux, sortirent de l'établissement, toujours accroché l'un à l'autre, sous les yeux de certains élèves qui étaient encore dans l'enceinte de lycée.

Plus loin, la bande de Sai se prélassait sur l'un des bancs. Sai, regarda les deux garçons sortirent du lycée d'un mauvais œil.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous dis alors à la prochaine:).**

 **Oui, Sai, est un gros c****** et il va continuer à faire chier, notre pauvre Naruto :(. Mais il n'est plus seul :).**

 **A bientôt**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le chapitre 8.**

 **Note 1 : Désolé de ce temps d'attente, mais désormais, je comptes publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voire même un chapitre par mois. Car avec toutes les fictions en cours, il faut que je trouve le temps d'écrire.**

 **Eh bien je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et nous nous retrouvons en bas.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- topazexp : Salut, merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aimes ce début. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer. A bientôt**

 **Désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 8**

Sasuke était assis sur l'une des chaises hautes, dans la cuisine de Naruto. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était parti apporter le goûter à son petit frère qui était sagement installé dans le salon comme tous les jours, devant un manga.

Sasuke se permit de regarder la cuisine qu'il trouva pas mal bien équipée et rangée, à son grand étonnement. Le blond était quelqu'un d'assez maniaque. Tout était propre. Franchement, le blond ne manquait vraiment de rien dans une cuisine pareil. En plus de cela, il trouvait quand même, que le blond avait un très bel appartement, grand et spacieux, pas très meublé, mais décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Il était encore surpris par le fait que Nartuo l'ait invité dans son antre personnelle, mais cela lui plut beaucoup, car c'était une sorte de preuve comme quoi le bond lui faisait assez confiance pour l'inviter chez lui et lui montrer dans le petit monde dans lequel il vivait avec son frère. Et il appréciait cela.

Il sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Naruto qui s'installa face à lui, après s'être servi, à son tour, d'un verre de jus de pomme.

\- Tu as une très belle cuisine. Elle donne envie de cuisiner.

\- Merci. Oui, c'est sûr. J'en profite beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, lui sourit le brun. Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du proviseur.

\- Eh bien...oui. C'est deux fois rien.

\- Deux fois rien, c'est vite dit. Tu étais quand même bien énervé.

\- C'est vrai. C'était à cause de la discussion. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui avait pas dit que je vivais avec un enfant. J'aurais dû le signaler dans le dossier d'inscription, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais pas envie. Tout simplement. Si je leur avait signalé cela, ils se seraient mêler de mes affaires et cela m'aurait amené que des complications. Et c'est ce que je veux à tout prix éviter.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

\- C'est pas comme si on n'était pas suivi. J'ai une assistante sociale qui nous suit. Et au moindres problèmes grave, je la préviens directement. Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours su faire preuve de maturité et de responsabilité. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne se mêler de ma vie privée.

\- Je te le redis encore une fois. Tu es bien courageux.

\- Oui, lui sourit doucement Naruto en baissant les yeux. Sai cherche vraiment à m'énerver, mais aussi à se venger, je crois.

\- Je crois aussi. Mais ne t'inquiètes, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord. Et encore, souffla le brun en roulant des yeux. Ce mec est tout simplement pathétique.

\- Ouais, si j'avais su qu'il était comme ça, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec lui, au début. Mais je ne me doutais vraiment de rien au départ. Maintenant, je m'en veux un peu.

\- Arrêtes, tu ne savais pas, déclara fermement Sasuke. Bon et si on parlait de choses un peu plus joyeuse, rajouta-t-il, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- C'est quand que j'aurais le droit à mon gâteau ?, demanda dans un sourire fin, le brun.

\- Ah oui ! Ton gâteau, rit le blond. Allez promis, tu l'auras ce week-end.

\- Tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse, sinon je viens taper un scandale affreux devant ta porte, le gronda faussement le brun faisant redoubler le rire du blond.

Voyant le blond rire de sa bêtise, il sourit légèrement. Le blond avait un jolie rire, assez communicatif, d'ailleurs. Et puis il était vachement plus beau quand il souriait et riait.

Sérieusement, il commençait réellement à apprécier le blond, de plus en plus. Il était comme...sous le charme.

\- Tu viens, on rejoint Shin dans le salon ? Lui proposa Naruto, le coupant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Bien sûr. Ne laissons pas ce petit garnement plus longtemps seul, rit le brun.

Avec leur verre de jus en main, ils rejoignirent le petit qui babillait tout seul devant son manga, tout en faisant des grand geste avec ses bras.

Ce dernier, en voyant les deux grands venir près de lui, il les accueillit chaleureusement les deux et il profita du fait que les deux garçons n'aient pas suivi l'épisode du manga pour leur en faire un petit résumé, assez mal construit, sous les yeux amusé d'un Sasuke attendrit.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto regardait le brun qui écoutait avec un doux sourire son petit frère faire un semblant de résumé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant cette scène, qu'il trouva tout bonnement adorable.

Vraiment, il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus Sasuke, et il fondait littéralement lorsque celui-ci se comportait de manière gentille et douce avec son frère. Littéralement.

 **O000ooo000o**

Lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il était de bonne humeur, après avoir passé le reste de la journée avec Naruto et Shin. Pourtant, cette bonne humeur, allait vite s'envoler, lorsqu'il fera, en rentrant chez lui, face à une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt.

Alors qu'il venait de passer la porte de chez lui, et qu'il entreprit par la suite de se déchausser. Il entendit des voix fortes s'élever dans la salon. Il reconnut la voix joyeuse de sa mère et la voix portante de son père, avant qu'une troisième vienne compléter le tout, qu'il reconnut, aussi bien malgré lui. En la reconnaissant, il se figea sur le pas de l'entrée du salon, où vit ses parents et comme il s'en doutait bien, son frère aîné.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la voix de son frère qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Sasuke ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas te pointer, s'exclama la voix.

\- Hn !

\- Eh bien ! Quel accueil, dit le frère en s'approchant de Sasuke.

\- Quoi ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je me jette dans tes bras chaleureusement, en te criant bon retour, ironisa Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Itachi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non je m'attendais quand même pas à temps d'enthousiasme de ta part. Je suis rentrée, car j'avais fini ce que j'avais à faire. Et puis, j'avais besoin de repos. Et quoi de mieux de rentrer dans le cocon familiale pour cela.

\- Bah voyons, maugréa Sasuke. Tu reviens que quand cela t'arrange.

\- Sasuke !

\- Je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi, dit Sasuke, avant de se détourner de son frère et de monter dans sa chambre.

Itachi, regarda d'un regard quand même légèrement déçu son petit frère l'esquiver. Mais il s'y attendait. Il savait que ses retrouvailles avec Sasuke n'allaient pas être des plus joyeuses. Son frère avait encore beaucoup trop rancune envers lui, pour l'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie. Leur relation, s'était bien malgré lui, dégrader au fils des jours, des semaines, des mois, puis des années. Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, il en était le seul responsable.

 **o000ooo000ooo00**

Après être resté un moment cloîtrer dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait décidé de descendre dans la cuisine, car il avait soif. Il s'était dit que s'il croisait son frère, il n'aurait juste qu'à l'éviter. Tout simplement.

Alors buvant son verre d'eau, il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir lui, sachant qu'ils appartenaient à son cher frère.

\- Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, s'exclama la voix de son frère près de lui.

Déposant son verre maintenant vide dans le levier, il ne répondit pas.

\- Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois, souffla Itachi.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, grogna Sasuke, bien malgré lui.

\- Tu vas encore me snober.

\- Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

\- Sasuke, soupira Itachi. Tu m'en veux encore pour...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa Sasuke d'une voix froide. Je vais dans ma chambre, et ne t'avises pas de venir me déranger.

Sans attendre son reste, Sasuke détala pour aller s'engouffrer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre.

Itachi regarda son petit frère impuissant, sortir de la cuisine pour aller à l'étage.

Son frère n'avait vraiment pas mit de l'eau dans son vin, pour qu'ils puissent enfin se parler sans animosité. Mais malheureusement il avait trop espéré, Sasuke lui en voulait encore. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir si souvent abandonner, de ne pas avoir était un frère exemplaire le délaissant, même dans les moments où il avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait était un frère détestable. Il le savait. Il comprenait Sasuke.

Soufflant de dépit, il retourna rejoindre ses parents qui étaient toujours installés dans le salon. Se disant qu'il essayera de parler avec Sasuke plus tard. Après tout, il était revenu pour un bon moment, donc il allait en profiter.

 **o000ooo000oo0**

La semaine se passa bien vite et tout long de cette semaine Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient nettement bien plus rapprochés.

Lui qui s'était dit qu'il n'allait plus se faire des amis ou autre, ben maintenant c'était tout autre, Naruto aimait vraiment beaucoup plus le brun qui venait souvent avec lui chercher son frère pour passer du temps avec ce dernier. Il était même revenu, à la demande de Shin, chez lui pour jouer avec le petit.

Comme pour ce week-end, le blond avait invité le brun à passer son samedi après-midi avec eux, chez eux. Sasuke surpris car c'était une demande venu tout droit de Naruto, avait dit oui tout de suite. Passer du temps avec le blond et son petit-frère était vraiment très plaisant et il ne s'en lassait pas. Pas du tout même.

D'ailleurs, il attendait d'être enfin samedi avec impatience. Cela allait d'ailleurs lui permettre de ne pas croiser son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler alors qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre que lui, il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Franchement, croyait-il qu'il allait l'accepter la bouche en cœur, après que ce dernier l'ait littéralement laissé tombé ? Voulant s'occuper plus de sa carrière et plaire à leur père que de passer du temps, un tant soit peu avec lui, comme deux frères le feraient. Itachi était tellement obnubilé par son travail, à vouloir être parfait sur tout les points, qu'il avait oublié le principale. La famille. Combien de fois, il avait souvent oublié son anniversaire, et même celui de sa propre mère, qui bien trop douce et gentille, ne lui en portait pas vigueur, disant à chaque fois que c'était normal à cause de la surcharge de travail qu'avait son aîné. Mais pour Sasuke, c'était inacceptable. Itachi pouvait lâcher parfois du zeste et montrer de l'intérêt à sa famille. Ou plutôt à lui et à sa mère. Parce que la seule personne qui avait le droit à son attention était son père. Le pire, c'était que même son père ne lui portait pas plus d'intérêt, du moins avant. Alors si son frère faisait pareil, c'était encore pire. Non, vraiment il en voulait vraiment à son frère. Beaucoup même.

Avec son père, ça avait été pareil un long moment, puis avec le temps son père s'était un peu plus adoucit, montrant de l'intérêt à lui. Cependant, le fait de l'avoir mis un long moment côté, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se relâcher avec son père restant encore bien distant. On oubliait pas dans un claquement de doigt, l' inattention portait par un père depuis des années. C'était difficile.

 **o000ooo000oo0**

En ce samedi matin, Naruto s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir faire son ménage, avant de lever son petit frère encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il avait commencé par nettoyer son salon, puis la cuisine, avec les écouteurs de son mp4 dans les oreilles, écoutant ainsi une de ses musiques préférées, se mettant dans l'ambiance.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, qu'il put enfin souffler un moment sur son canapé, respirant l'air de l'appartement d'où l'odeur de citron frais s'élevait prouvant ainsi qu'il avait bien nettoyer son environnement.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller réveiller son frère, son portable sur la table basse se mit à sonner. Il alla le récupérer et regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro.

\- Allô, dit-il alors en décrochant.

\- Allô, bonjour Naruto, c'est Tsunade.

\- Oui, je sais. J'ai reconnu votre numéro. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Rien de bien méchant. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles et...prendre un rendez-vous avec toi. Depuis que tu es installé à Konoha, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, voire peu, alors j'aimerais qu'on se voit, avec Shin aussi.

\- Eh bien...

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien de méchant. C'est juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous.

\- Très bien. Après tout je ne peux pas refuser. Et puis d'un côté c'est bien qu'on se voit parce que j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Oh ! Eh, bien très bien. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail ici, mais je penses me libérer pour le début de la semaine qui arrive. Je serais alors sûrement mercredi, voire jeudi à Konoha, à ce moment-là je te tiendrais au courant, cela te va ?

\- Oui, oui,

\- Bien nous faisons comme ça alors. Je vais te laisser. Embrasses Shin de ma part.

\- Je le ferais, dit Naruto avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Merci, à bientôt alors.

\- Oui.

Tout de suite après, Naruto raccrocha dans un petit souffle. Il déposa alors son portable sur la table basse comme plus tôt, avant de se diriger cette fois-ci, vers la chambre de son petit frère pour le réveiller.

Doucement comme tout les matins, il entra dans la chambre de Shin qui dormait à point fermé avec sa petite bouille toute ronde et tout mignonne qui faisait craquer Naruto qui se détestait de devoir réveiller cette petite merveille.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il secoua un petit peu son frère qui grogna pour la forme, avant d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus sur ce qu'il entourait, avant de les poser sur le visage souriant de son grand frère.

Se frottant un moment les yeux, il tenta de bien se réveiller, avant de lever ses petits bras vers son frère qui alla le soulever de dessous la couette pour le serrer tout contre son torse, déposant un baiser doux dans les cheveux éparpillés du levé.

\- Bien dormi, mon cœur, souffla doucement Naruto.

\- Vouii, bailla le petit. Fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il contre le torse de son frère.

\- Tu te souviens, cet après-midi Sasuke viens à la maison.

\- Oh, vouii, vouii, se recula le petit pour taper des main joyeusement. Moi aime beaucoup Sasuke, sourit le petit. Et toi ?

\- Euh... moi aussi., répondit le blond, légèrement gêné. Allez la marmotte, on va prendre le bain, après je te fais un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Hum, fit le petit en s'accrochant au cou de son frère.

\- Tsunade m'a appelé ce matin, elle te fais un bisous, lui dit son frère alors qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Moi aussi ! Dit le petit.

\- Je le lui dirais alors, sourit Naruto.

Naruto se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain, avec Shin dans les bras, avant de le déposant sur une grande table qui ornait la pièce, où dessus était disposé tout un tas de lotion et crème pour Shin. On aurait pu croire que c'était une table à langer comme pour les bébés, mais s'en était pas vraiment une. Elle lui servait pour y déposer Shin, pour qu'il puisse préparer tout ce dont il avant besoin avant de lui donner son bain, comme là.

Shin, du haut de sa table, regardait de ses yeux bien réveillés, son frère remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède avant d'y balancer ses jouets avec lesquels il aimait barbouiller dans l'eau.

Il sentit se faire enlever doucement son pyjamas, avant d'être nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Le petit corps Shin était parsemé de cicatrice ici et là, surtout sur le petit torse, dont l'une était pas mal conséquente, car elle partait du haut du pectoral droit pour s'allonger jusqu'à son nombril. Shin détestait d'ailleurs bien plus cette cicatrice que toutes les autres, qui ornaient son corps. Elle était pas belle, comme il disait souvent. Alors il ne regardait jamais celle-ci.

Il sortit de ses mauvaises pensées, lorsqu'il se sentit soulever puis tremper dans l'eau de la baignoire.

Il vit son frère comme habituellement s'accroupir près de lui, le caressant ainsi les cheveux et le dos, avant de le shampouiner.

Il aimait beaucoup lorsque Naruto prenait soin de lui. C'était le meilleur grand frère pour lui. Même s'il n'avait plus de maman et de papa, il avait son grand frère qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui s'occupait de lui comme un parent s'occuperait de son enfant.

Naruto, alors qu'il grandissait, lui avait raconté dans de mots simple pourquoi il ne pouvait pas marchait et pourquoi son corps n'était pas beau. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait été victime d'un terrible accident où leur papa en était mort.

Depuis ce jours-là, Naruto ne l'avait plus quitté, même quand des gens étaient venu pour l'enlever à son frère. Naruto leur avait tenu tête, et depuis il ne l'avait plus lâcher.

Il aimait sa vie avec son frère, même-si parfois, il était triste de ne pas avoir comme tout les enfants de son age la présence de ses parents.

 **O000ooo000o0**

Sasuke était dans la cuisine avec sa mère, lorsqu'on son frère se pointa, embrassant ainsi sa mère en guise de bonjour, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui ornait la cuisine.

Leur mère était en train de préparer le repas du midi, tranquillement comme à son habitude. Sasuke était venu l'aider, la surprenant encore une fois. Elle se demandait comme cela se fait-il que son denier fils l'aide un peu plus souvent, depuis quelques temps en cuisine. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, mais c'était quand même surprenant de la part de Sasuke.

D'ailleurs ce dernier finissait de couper les légumes demandés par sa mère, avant de les mettre dans un récipient.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la cuisine, la voix de son frère s'éleva.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ?

\- Tu le serais, si tu étais un peu souvent ici, dit Sasuke avant de s'en aller.

La mère des deux garçons, savait qu'entre ses deux fils, que ce n'était pas la joie, et cela la peina un peu. Elle ne donnait raison à aucun des deux, mais elle aimerait tellement que les deux garçons fassent des efforts pour s'entendre un minimum. Mais vu comment Sasuke en voulait à son frère, son souhait ne sera pas de sitôt exaucé.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke s'était déshabiller pour se changer, car il allait bientôt sortir pour rejoindre Naruto et son frère. Comme s'était prévu.

Fermant sa chemise, il ne vit pas une ombre se faufiler dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant juste un quelques pas de lui.

Il s'en rendit compte seulement lorsqu'il se retourna, tombant sur son frère qui avait encore osé entrer dans son antre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?, souffla Sasuke. Je crois me souvenir t'avoir expressément dit que je ne voulais pas te parler.

\- Toi oui, mais moi non. Sérieusement, Sasuke peut-on parler comme les adultes que nous somme ?

\- Mais je n'en ressent aucunement l'envie. Tu peux trouver cela puérile ou autre, mais je m'en fiche complètement.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, alors je le ferais. Tu n'auras qu'à m'écouter.

\- Humph...grogna Sasuke en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour prendre son portable. Là, je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter.

Je vois ça oui. Un autre jour alors. Mais sache juste que je ne vais pas te lâcher, finit Itachi avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Sasuke resta un moment debout au plein milieu de sa chambre. De savoir que son frère prenait vraiment à cœur de vouloir lui parler, ne le laissait quand même pas indifférent. Car au fond de lui, il avait espérer qu'un jour Itachi se rende compte de son attitude qu'il avait eu envers lui et vienne de lui-même vers lui pour s'expliquer.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je vous dis alors à la prochaine.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, tout le monde. Me revoilà, comme prévu pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Note 1 : Comme je vous l'avez dis précédemment, je publierais le chapitres de cette fiction, une fois par moi, et peut-être deux fois, si j'en ai la possibilité.**

 **Note 2 : Merci, pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- Niak : Merci. Contente que tu aies aimé tous les chapitres. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

 _ **Mon frère, Lui et Moi**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi, quand Sasuke avait débarqué au domicile des Namikaze. Naruto, qui l'avait attendu avec une certaine impatience, l'avait accueillit tranquillement, mais assez content, alors que Shin c'était avec une joie non dissimulée.

A peine avait-t-il enlevé sa veste et poser son sac sur l'un des canapés qui décorait le grand salon, qu'il s'était mis à son aise dans l'appartement, à la demande de Naruto qui s'affairait dans sa cuisine.

Naruto avait laissé Sasuke se mettre à l'aise, alors qu'il entendit Shin le quémander pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui. Et Sasuke, de bonne grâce, avait accepté de s'amuser un moment avec l'enfant qui était assis sur le sol, les jambes étendus, entouré d'innombrables jouets. Sasuke, s'était alors installé juste en face lui, avant que le salon ne se transforme bien vite en salle de jeu.

Franchement, Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie des deux frères. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'attacher à un enfant tel que Shin qui était tout bonnement adorable et attendrissant, mais surtout jamais il n'aurait pensé s'éprendre, un peu trop vite, de Naruto.

Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de temps qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les deux, et pourtant, en à peine quelque jours, en la présence du blond, il s'était senti transformer au point d'être irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Oh, cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça de voir que lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il était pas le Sasuke que tout le monde connaissait ou croyait connaître. Mais justement, avec Naruto, il ne voulait pas être ce Sasuke, parfois imbuvable, froid et distant. Non, il voulait être un Sasuke, à l'écoute, gentil et amusant. Et pleins d'autres encore. Alors, non cela ne le gênait nullement.

Il revint à lui, lorsqu'il entendit la voix fluette de Shin l'appeler, pour qu'ils jouent avec des figurines de ninjas. Souriant, il accepta et prit le ninja que Shin lui tendit, avant d'entamer un petit combat avec le ninja du plus jeune qui émettait des sons totalement drôle.

De sa cuisine, Naruto les regarder jouer et rire. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir son frère s'amuser comme cela en dehors de l'école, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus étonné de voir avec quelle simplicité son frère s'était attaché à Sasuke. Si au début cela l'avait quand même fortement gêné, maintenant, s'en était plus le cas. Et puis, il était maintenant dans le même cas que Shin, car lui aussi s'était désormais bien trop attaché au brun, malgré tout.

Il trouvait Sasuke de plus en plus intéressant. Les actions que Sasuke avait envers lui ou même envers son frère, l'avait rendu confus au début, mais aujourd'hui il aimait ça. Il pouvait plus nier désormais qu'il aimait la compagnie de brun, que ce soit ici chez lui ou au lycée lors du déjeuner de midi. En plus, il avait été touché par le fait que le brun lui ait présenté ses amis et l'ait fait entrer dans sa bande, même-s'il en avait appréhendé. Mais même-si avec les amis du brun, ils ne se parlaient peu, c'était quand même bon de se retrouver entourer de gens honnêtes et respectueux. Rien à voir avec la bande de Sai.

Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ça. Il devait oublier ceci et surtout ce con de Sai qui avait encore eu l'audace de se mêler de ses affaires en allant voir le directeur pour lui parler de sa vie personnelle. Franchement, Sai n'en démordait pas avec lui. Allait-il le faire chier, jusqu'à la fin ? Oui. Mais il n'allait plus se laisser faire. Il n'allait pas laisser ce con lui emmener des problèmes juste parce qu'il avait été touché dans sa fierté lors de leur interaction.

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur des choses bien plus joyeuses et sur son gâteau qu'il venait de commencer à faire. Il avait profiter du fait que Sasuke vienne chez lui, pour lui faire une pâtisserie comme il le lui avait promis quelques jours plus tôt. Sasuke avait été content lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'il aura enfin l'occasion de manger l'une de ses fameuses douceurs.

Mettant tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans son saladier, il jeta, de temps à autres des petits coups d'œil vers le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sasuke se lever et venir vers la cuisine. Laissant un Shin, cette fois-ci, scotché devant la télé.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, le brun capta directement le regard du blond, avant de lui sourire franchement.

\- Alors, ça avance ? Cette pâtisserie ?, dit le brun, en s'accoudant sur la table de la cuisine en face du blond.

\- Doucement, sourit le blond. T'en fais pas va ! Tu l'auras ton bon gâteau.

\- Oh, mais j'en suis sûr. J'en salive déjà.

\- Humph..., rit le blond.

\- Shin est vraiment un gamin génial, dit le brun.

\- Oui, sourit doucement le blond.

\- Il a de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est comme moi. J'étais comme ça aussi quand j'étais gosse. Parfois, je me retrouve en lui, dit-il, arrêtant sa tâche un petit moment, pour regarder son petit frère.

\- À près tout, vous êtes frère, dit Sasuke.

\- Oh tu sais ! Cela ne veut rien dire. Certains frère et sœur ne se ressemble pas du tout, répliqua Naruto en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Là tu marques un point, confirma le brun, en pensant que c'était d'ailleurs son cas.

\- Et toi avec ton frère, vous vous ressemblez ?, demanda soudainement le blond.

\- Eh bien, physiquement oui, un peu, mais niveau caractère, pas du tout. Loin de là même.

\- Ah bon !? Fit surpris le blond. Il est comment ?

\- Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que nous sommes bien différents lui et moi, souffla le brun.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas encore expliquer quel genre de relation il avait avec son aîné. À vrai dire, là il se sentait tellement bien avec Naruto, qu'il ne voulait pas parler de son frère du tout. Parce que pour lui c'était toujours un sujet qui fâche, et il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là avec Naruto.

Peut-être lui en parlera-t-il plus tard. Quand il en ressentira l'envie.

\- Tu veux m'aider ?, proposa le blond, voyant le brun perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'aider ?

\- Woh oh, je ne suis pas doué pour ça, dit le brun.

\- Je vais t'apprendre, lui sourit Naruto. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'oblige pas.

\- Ton frère est concentré sur son manga. J'ai à peine mis la chaîne, qu'il m'a bien vite oublié, rit le brun.

\- Ah ! Cela ne m'étonne pas. Shin adore les mangas.

\- Je vois ça, dit Sasuke en regardant vers le salon où il vit le petit très concentré sur l'écran de la télé. Je veux bien t'aider, finit-il soudainement.

\- Allez viens près de moi. Mais avant, tu vas prendre le tablier là-bas, dit le blond en montrant le tablier accroché plus loin.

\- Je vais être ridicule là-dedans.

\- Mais non. Regardes, moi je ne le suis pas. Si ?, dit le blond.

Sasuke regarda le blond et il devait s'avouer que le blond était loin d'être ridicule, mais plutôt mignon avec son tablier bleu où des petites pommes rouges y étaient dessinés.

\- Ça te vas très bien même, ajouta le brun en rougissant brusquement.

\- Oh ! Merci, rougit aussi le blond. Bon, tu le mets ce tablier.

\- Oui, souffla le brun, tout en le mettant.

Une fois que Sasuke fut apprêté lui aussi d'un tablier de cuisine, avec des fraises dessinés dessus, il aida comme il le put le blond. A la demande de Naruto il touilla le mélange d'ingrédients verser dans le saladier, avant que le blond ne reprenne la relève. Mais une fois la pâte bien prise, il laissa le brun la verser dans un récipient à gâteau qui avait une forme circulaire. Après avoir vérifier le degrés du four et le minuteur, il laissa Sasuke mettre le plat au four. Par la suite, les deux garçons réalisèrent la ganache au chocolat qui servira à couvrir le gâteau.

Les deux garçons collaboraient, non sans s'amuser comme des enfants, à la confection de la ganache au chocolat. Sasuke, parfois, mettait l'un de ses doigts dans la saladier pour goûter le chocolat qu'il trouvait extrêmement trop bon, au grand dam du blond qui ne faisait que de le taper de sa louche pour le faire arrêter, sinon selon lui, il allait tout manger et il n'allait rien rester pour couvrir le gâteau.

Ce fut alors dans une bonne ambiance détendu que les deux adolescents finirent de réaliser le gâteau qui donnait déjà de l'eau à la bouche à Sasuke à la vue de la douceur devant lui.

Prostré près du blond, il le vit napper le gâteau avec minutie, jusqu'à ce que la pâtisserie ne soit recouvert de son nappage quelque minutes plus tard.

Le blond déposa le saladier sur la table, dans lequel il restait encore des traces de chocolat.

\- Tient, tu peux finir le chocolat, si tu veux, lui sourit le blond, en lui montrant le saladier.

\- Oh, mais je ne vais pas me priver, dit le brun souriant avec suffisance.

Il prit le gros bol en aluminium et entreprit, avec ses doigts, de récupérer le chocolat, comme un enfant, faisant bien rire le blond qui, après avoir décoré le gâteau avec petits bonbons de couleur, alla le déposer au frais.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Hum, gémit Sasuke après avoir prit une bouché du gâteau. C'est gravement bon.

\- Je sais, sourit Naruto. Mais le mérite te reviens aussi. Tu m'as aidé.

\- J'ai juste touillé la pâte et recouvert le gâteau de la ganache au chocolat. Rien de très extraordinaire.

\- Mais c'est déjà ça, finit le blond.

\- Ouais. C'est déjà ça, sourit le brun.

\- En veux encore, s'exclama Shin, les doigts pleins de chocolat fondu, qui alla les suçoter.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Naruto en recoupant une nouvelle part de gâteau, mais assez fine. Tiens, tendit-il à son petit frère.

\- Merci, sourit le petit, avec un air gourmand, collé au visage.

\- C'est bien bon, mais ça donne soif quand même, répliqua Sasuke en allant se servir un verre de soda.

\- Tu peux m'en servir un ? Demanda Naruto alors qu'il rangea le reste des ustensiles de cuisine déjà égouttés.

\- Ouais, dit le brun en versant du soda dans un deuxième verre.

Naruto, après avoir fini son rangement, alla donner un grand verre de lait à Shin, qui l'accepta avec joie, avant de le boire goulûment. Après cela, il se fit nettoyer ses mains pleines de gâteau par son frère, avant d'aller se faire déposer dans le salon.

Mais Shin, ne voulant plus regarder la télé, mais jouer, une nouvelle fois encore, s'était retourné vers les deux plus grands pour leur demander de jouer avec lui, ce que les deux adolescents acceptèrent.

Le salon c'était très vite transformé encore en une salle de jeux, tant il y avait des jouets de partout. Et les éclats de rire des trois garçons ambiançaient l'espace vie.

Naruto était tellement heureux de voir son petit frère si joyeux qu'il serait prêt à accepter Sasuke dans son antre le plus souvent possible. De plus, mine de rien, il aimait désormais beaucoup passer du temps avec le brun. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence et il pouvait sentir que c'était quand même bien réciproque. Il ne savait pas encore où leur entente elle allait. Mais lui qui s'était promis de ne plus faire confiance à personne après ce qu'il s'était passer avec Saï. Là, il avait envie de retenter le coup avec Sasuke. De refaire une nouvelle fois confiance à quelqu'un. Mais il sentait, mais surtout voyait bien que la relation qu'il avait avec le brun allait au-delà d'une simple amitié. Et même si cela, le freinait quelque peu, il avait envie d'essayer.

Mais il ne savait vraiment pas ce que pensait réellement le brun. Est-ce qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'entre eux, il pouvait avoir plus que de l'amitié ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose était sûr. Si le brun prévoyait d'avoir autre chose que l'amitié envers lui, il y avait de forte chance qu'il puisse le lui accorder, car il devait quand même s'avouer que le brun était beau garçon et était tout à fait son type d'homme. Mais la peur d'avoir une nouvelle fois une mauvaise relation était encore bien là et de ce fait, il restait encore sceptique quant à entamer une nouvelle relation. Mais l'idée était quand même bien présente.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un rire bien plus fort s'élever dans la pièce. La scène qu'il vit devant lui, lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Sasuke faisait tournoyer dans l'air un Shin tout riant, au plein centre du salon. Et le visage si détendu et si souriant de Sasuke qu'il voyait en cet instant, lui fit ressentir une chaleur bien connue en son sein. Une douce chaleur agréable. Il le trouva tout bonnement magnifique. Et puis, savoir que son frère était vraiment à l'aise avec lui lui réconforta dans l'idée que, être plus qu'un ami pour le brun n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Bien au contraire.

 **o00oo00o**

Itachi venait de rentrer d'une petite course qu'il venait de faire pour sa mère. Après avoir déposer ceux-ci dans la cuisine où s'affairait déjà sa mère, il était monté à l'étage en direction de la chambre de son petit frère, dans l'espoir de l'y trouver. Mais comme il s'en était doutait, ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il voulait vraiment parler avec son frère. Il avait réaliser que c'était lui qui avait été en tort depuis toutes ses années écoulées. Il s'était rendu compte de la façon dont il s'était conduit envers Sasuke. En mauvais grand frère, tout simplement. Et il regrettait cela. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait réellement repartir sur de bonne base avec Sasuke. Peut-être faire renaître le lien fraternelle entre eux qui s'était effilé au fils des années.

Oh, il savait que cela allait sûrement prendre des jours, voire des mois, mais c'était ce qu'il désirait, et il allait le faire bien comprendre à la tête de mule qu'était son petit frère.

Doucement, il referma la porte de la chambre de son frère, avant d'aller dans la sienne, où alla s'échouer sur son lit de fortune. Un souffle de dépit sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement fatigué.

Sachant que son frère n'allait pas pointer le bout de son nez tout de suite, il se dit qu'il allait profiter du reste de l'après-midi pour faire un petit somme.

 **o00oo00o**

Il était plus de six heures du soir lorsque Sauske consentit enfin à vouloir partir de l'appartement, beaucoup trop accueillant de Naruto.

Bien sûr, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il n'avait pas oublié de dire à Naruto qu'il viendrait lundi matin pour l'accompagner à emmener Shin à l'école et faire ensuite la route du lycée avec ce dernier. A sa grande surprise, le blond n'avait pas riposter ou quelque chose d'en ce genre-là. Il avait tout simplement accepté, avec un grand sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Sourire qui avait bien plu, comme souvent ces temps-ci, à notre cher Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues en direction de sa maison, il repensa à tout les beaux sourire que le blond lui avait accorder. Ils étaient agréables et très plaisants. Sasuke sentait bien qu'il succombait de plus en plus sous le charme de Naruto. Oh, cela n'était pas pour le déplaire, mais il ne savait si c'était pareil du côté du blond.

Il n'oubliait pas le fait que ce dernier, lui avait déjà dit que, depuis son histoire avec ce con de Sai, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre une nouvelle fois, et ni même se remettre potentiellement en couple. Alors oui, il était attiré par le blond, c'était indéniable, mais il voulait que cela soit réciproque. Cependant, il n'osait pas en parler avec le blond, de peur que cela le braque, et qu'entre eux ça se dégrade. Il était prêt à garder pour soi ses sentiments, tant il voulait au moins garder cette amitié naissante entre les deux. Après tout, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Soufflant, il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait d'arriver devant chez lui. Tant il avait été dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était vite arrivé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, se fut la bonne odeur du repas de ce soir, qu'il l'accueillit. Après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où sa mère y était comme la plupart du temps. Celle-ci ne se retourna pas, sûrement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Je suis rentré, s'exclama Sasuke.

\- Oh! Sasuke ! Où étais-tu ? Il se fait tard tout de même.

\- M'an, il n'est pas si tard que ça. Et j'étais chez un ami.

\- Je vois. C'est vrai que maintenant tu es un grand garçon, dit-elle en allant caresser légèrement l'une des joues de son fils, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

\- Oui, affirma Sasuke. Bon, je monte me mettre à l'aise.

\- Oui et ne traîne pas, le repas est bientôt prêt.

\- Hn ! Fit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il balança son sac sur la chaise de son bureau, avant d'aller prendre dans son armoire un pyjama.

Mais alors qu'il se retourna, dans l'espoir d'aller dans la salle d'eau pour se doucher vite fait, il tomba sur son frère, encore une fois, adossé sur le mur de sa chambre près de la porte.

Il le regarda tout en soufflant, en se disant qu'il allait encore avoir à faire aux belles paroles de son frère. Franchement, l'entendre lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler, pour s'excuser ou il ne savait trop quoi, l'épuisait grandement. Lui, il restait sur ses positions de départ. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Alors pourquoi insister ?

\- Je sais très bien que je t'embête. Et je dirais même que je t'emmerde. Mais je te l'ai dis. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait, au moins, eu une réelle discussion tout les deux.

\- Tu me fais chier. Et ça aussi tu le sais.

\- Sasuke !gronda la voix de son frère.

\- Quoi ! Quoi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler, mais tu persistes. Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé, ce n'est pas la peine. Vaut mieux que tu gardes tes grandes excuses pour toi. C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut les faire. Tu aurais dû les faire plus tôt. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, finit-il en sortant de sa chambre, dépassant un Itachi, très embêté.

Sasuke, avait du répondant désormais. Son petit frère avait bel et bien grandi.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme toujours la gare de Konoha était bondait comme pas possible.

Tous, se poussaient pour atteindre la voie correspondante à l'arrivé de leur train, d'autre se poussaient pour sortir de cet endroit suffocant.

Le train qui venait de Iwa venait de s'arrêter à son quai habituelle de la gare, laissant ainsi descendre une ribambelle de passagers qui se pousser les uns et les autres afin de sortir le plus vite possible d'ici.

Parmi eux, un homme d'une très grande stature impressionnante en descendit, laissant des yeux bleus perçants naviguer dans son nouvelle environnement. Environnement qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Revenir dans son pays, mais surtout dans sa ville natale, lui fit un sacré choc. Mais il avait assez attendu. Il était temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il aurait du faire il y avait bien longtemps.

Alors marchant d'un bon pas assuré, il sortit tranquillement, un seul sac de voyage en main, de la guerre, remarquant tout de même que la ville avait bien changé en 20 ans.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Mais qui est ce personnage qui vient d'arriver ?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et moi je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Review ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Alors tout d'abord, excusez-moi de ce long retard. A vrai dire, j'avais perdu un peu d'inspiration pour cette fiction. Et je crois que ça se sent, vu que le chapitre est très court, 5 pages. Mais là encore ça va, j'ai retrouver les idées de base, et je compte pas abandonner cette fiction. Non, non et non.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tout vos beaux commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci au review anonymes :)**

* * *

 **Mon Frère, Lui et Moi**

 **Chapitre 10**

Dans un soupir de répit, Tsunade ferma le dossier qui était posé devant elle, avant d'y accrocher un petit post-it rose où dessus elle y marqua « Dossier Clos ». Elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur son prochain départ pour Konoha. Et mine de rien, elle avait hâte d'y être pour revoir ces petits protéger, comme elle aimait les appeler depuis leur rencontre. Mais comme lui avait rassuré Naruto, tout se passait bien pour eux. Pourtant, elle voulait voir d'elle-même, si vraiment tout se passait aussi bien que lui avait dit Naruto. Mais surtout comment Shin se portait, et comment il vivait sa nouvelle vie avec son frère.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le plus petit était plus qu'euphorique de cette nouvelle vie avec son grand frère. Mais elle voulait se rassurer en leur rendant visite. Après tout, s'occuper d'un enfant handicapé n'était pas mince à faire. Et même si Naruto avait appris à comment le faire, elle ne pouvait nier que parfois, elle s'inquiétait.

Doucement, elle rangea les affaires qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau, depuis une semaine, avant de se lever de son siège et de prendre sa veste de tailleur. En sortant, elle sourit à Shizune sa secrétaire qui était encore présente, avant de lui donner des dernières directives. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit de son cabinet et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il fallait qu'elle passe d'abord chez elle, pour préparer quelques affaires, avant de prendre la route pour Konoha.

Bien qu'elle ait dit à Naruto qu'elle serait à Konoha le jeudi de cette semaine, tout compte fait elle y serait un peu plus tôt que prévu. En espérant que cela, ne froisse pas trop Naruto, le connaissant.

 **o00oo00o**

Le week-end était passé tranquillement pour nos deux frères et malgré un week-end qui avait été des plus reposants. Le début de semaine arriva bien trop vite au goût de Naruto mais aussi de Shin.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, Naruto s'était levé, lavé et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller réveiller son frère. Shin, lorsqu'il avait senti son grand frère le réveiller, il avait grogné, puis râlé, car il avait tout simplement voulu rester dans son lit, au chaud. Bien sûr, Naruto, en voyant la réticence de son frère pour se lever, l'avait amadoué en lui promettant une prochaine sortie au parc, mais avec Sasuke cette fois-ci. Shin s'était alors tout de suite réveillé avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Naruto avait roulé des yeux, mais il ne s'était pas empêché de passer une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit frère, en riant.

Après ce petit épisode et après que Shin fut propre et habillé, ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuné tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure de départ pour l'école.

Comme depuis le début de la rentrée de Shin, sur le chemin de son école, celui-ci babillait à tout va racontant ce qu'il allait sûrement faire à l'école, sous les yeux et le sourire doux du plus vieux, qui aimait, plus que tout, voir son frère si joyeux, si de bonne humeur.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'école du plus petit, et après avoir salué la maîtresse, et aider Shin à enlever son manteau, il accepta avec joie l'énorme bisou, presque baveux de Shin, avant qu'il ne le laisse aux bons soins de la maîtresse, qui lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant.

Toujours aussi tranquillement, il prit le chemin qui le menait au lycée. Et sur le chemin il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke. Décidément, depuis sa journée pâtisserie passé avec lui, ses pensées lui étaient devenues bien plus fortes. D'ailleurs hier, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se poser encore des questions quant à sa relation avec le brun, et à la fin, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était réellement plus que de l'amitié qu'il désirait avoir avec le brun.

Oui, lui qui avait eu peur d'entamer une relation. Lui qui avait clairement dit à Sasuke qu'il ne voulait plus cela. Eh bien, en avait décidé autrement. Il avait ressenti l'envie de s'investir plus dans la relation qui se tissait petit à petit entre Sasuke et lui, car il avait quand même bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle, ou sinon.

Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il devait savoir ce que le brun ressentait pour sa part. Qu'elle était son ressenti face à leur relation. Il se mit à espérer que le brun soit sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Que le brun ressente la même chose que lui. Qu'il veuille la même chose que lui. Alors il profiterait de la pause de midi, pour lui en parler.

Oui, il allait faire ça. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

 **o00oo00o**

Un homme qui n'atteignait même pas la trentaine d'années, venait de se lever du grand lit qui ornait la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait pour quelques jours. Depuis la veille de son retour dans sa ville natale, il avait élu domicile, pour un temps indéterminé, dans une grande chambre d'hôtel.

Assis au bord du lit, le visage dirigeait vers la grande baie vitrée, il regarda d'un regard triste, les nombreux nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel.

Depuis son réveil, les seules choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, étaient de savoir où _ils_ logeaient. Comment allait-il se présenter à _eux_ ? Bien sûr, il avait une petite idée sur la question. Mal, voire très mal. Après, cela était tout simplement logique. Pourtant, il avait quand même cette peur de se faire rejeter, même si cela serait tout à fait légitime. Alors, oui se rapprocher d' _eux_ , allait être très difficile.

Dans un souffle de dépit il se leva de son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés d'une couleur rouge-oranger, avant de se diriger vers la grande salle de bain qui était attenante à la chambre, pour y faire sa toilette du matin.

Aujourd'hui, il allait d'abord retrouver ses marques dans la ville, avant de commencer ses recherches.

 **o00oo00o**

Sasuke s'était préparé comme tous les matins, en toute tranquillité, avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de sa famille dans la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver son père attablé avec son frère et sa mère. Cela l'avait plus qu'étonné, mais il n'en avait rien laisser paraître.

Habituellement, son père était déjà à son bureau. Alors le voir présent, lui fit quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Poliment, il avait salué tout le monde, avant de se mettre lui aussi à se remplir la pense.

Maintenant plus que plein, il était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Une fois ses chaussures mises, il se retourna, et comme il s'en était douté, il croisa le regard de son frère. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors ne voyant rien venir de lui, il lui jeta un dernier regard noir, avant de sortir de la maison, et de respirer l'air frais.

Depuis hier, son frère agissait étrangement avec lui. Il n'avait plus tenté de lui parler, mais il se comportait d'une manière étrange. Là où il allait, il croisait son frère qui le regardait fixement. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela gravement déroutant. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il préférait quand ce dernier s'adresser à lui, même-si c'était pour rien dire.

Et comme hier, aujourd'hui il avait repris son manège. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, franchement ? Sasuke n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais mine de rien, il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Pour lui, rien ne changeait. Il ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole ou entendre ses explications, ses excuses bidons. Pas du tout même. Il aurait beau continuer son manège bizarre, Sasuke ne l'écouterait pas. Qu'il rentre ça une bonne fois pour tout dans son crâne.

Sortant ses pensées de sa tête, évitant ainsi de se mettre de mauvaise humeur, il s'élança vers le lycée. Il ne voulait plus penser à son frère, mais plus tôt à un certain blond. À un certain blond, dont cette nuit il avait rêvé de lui. Rêvé de lui dans une situation très particulière qui l'avait laissé pantois et en sueur. Mais surtout bouillonnant et humide vers une certaine partie de son corps. Rien que de penser à cela, il se sentit frissonner.

Vraiment, là il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il aimerait plus qu'une simple amitié avec le blond. Avec Naruto. Vraiment plus.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Il fait un peu plus frais aujourd'hui. L'hiver approche à grands pas, dit Sasuke, assis sur le toit, près de Naruto.

\- Oui. Mais j'aime bien l'hiver. Il neige et c'est Noël, sourit le blond.

\- Hn. Pas moi. J'aime pas le froid. On est toujours obligé de se couvrir avec tout un tas de vêtements pour ne pas tomber malade, grommela le brun. Et Noël...ouais...c'est cool. Quand on est enfant.

\- Roohh ! C'est aussi bien quand on est adulte.

\- Si tu le dis, dit le brun en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre une bouchée de son déjeuner.

\- Mais Noël, c'est une fête de famille, dit soudainement, Nartuo, d'un ton triste.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette déclaration. Il regarda le blond qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Naruto, commença-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit le blond en relevant la tête. Dis-moi, je voulais te demander si ce samedi tu aimerais nous accompagner moi et Shin au parc. Il aimerait beaucoup, dit le blond, en changeant subtilement de sujet.

\- Et toi ?, répondit Sasuke.

\- Moi ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Naruto, en fronçant de sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je vienne ?

\- Que ? Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, rougit le blond.

\- Certes, mais tu avais précisé parce que Shin aimerait. Je voulais savoir si _toi_ tu aimerais, expliqua Sasuke.

\- Eh bien tu as ta réponse. Mais je n'ai toujours pas la mienne.

\- Je serais bête de refuser cette invitation. J'aime passer du temps avec vous. Alors oui, je viendrais.

\- Moi aussi...Euh, je veux dire, avec toi, bredouilla Naruto. Mais je pense que tu le sais, souffla-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais, oui. Mais c'est toujours bon de t'entendre me le dire, sourit Sasuke.

Un silence s'installa ente eux, alors que Naruto tritura son gilet, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Sasuke qui continua de manger son déjeuner. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait attendu avec impatience le midi pour pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le brun. Et là c'était le bon moment.

\- Sasuke, dit-il.

\- Hn ?

\- Je...je voulais... Mince, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par le début. Ce serait bien, dit Sasuke, en délaissant son déjeuner pour se concentrer sur le blond.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se crispa Naruto. J'essaye de trouver le bon ton pour te dire..non pour t'avouer...Rahh je sais plus trop...je..., s'emmêla Naruto.

Mais il se fit couper soudainement par Sasuke qui, après avoir vu le visage du blond se mettre à rougir d'embarras, l'embrassa d'une simple pression de lèvres contre lèvres, pour le faire taire. Iol avait compris ce que le blond essayait de lui dire. Mais parfois, les actes étaient mieux que des mots. Alors il avait agi en conséquence.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto regarda Sasuke presser plus ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les retirer tout aussi soudainement.

Sasuke regarda les expressions qu'affichait le blond. Soit, la surprise et la gêne. Mais bien vite, il aperçut au fond du regard bleu de son opposé, une pointe de plaisir, mais aussi beaucoup de belles émotions. Cela le rassura. Il regarda Naruto reprendre contenance, avant qu'il lui sourit d'un sourire timide, alors que ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, mais de plaisir.

\- Je crois savoir de quoi tu voulais parler, souffla le brun. Mais dis-le moi. Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

\- Je...je voulais savoir si...si toi et moi, on..., il souffla, avant de reprendre plus clairement. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?, dit-il d'un but en blanc, sous le sourire de Sasuke.

\- Enfin, dit-il en souriant, avant de ré-embrasser Naruto qui se laissa avec plaisir.

Naruto sentit l'une des mains de Sasuke s'agripper à l'une des siennes, avant de remonter doucement le long de son bras, pour ensuite venir se poser sur sa nuque, l'envoyant ainsi un frisson de plaisir.

Il accentua alors plus le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue lécher sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, pour plus. Il accepta, et laissa la langue du brun l'envahir. Un baiser des plus langoureux s'entama alors entre eux, les faisant faiblement gémir de contentement, alors que Sasuke se rapprocha encore plus du blond, jusqu'à être collé contre lui.

Naruto sentit une douce sensation de chaleur montée en lui, alors qui laissa volontiers le brun menait le baiser. Lui, il se contente juste d'apprécier cette douceur plus qu'exquise, cramponnant ses mains à la taille du brun.

Mais bien vite, le manque d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent arrêter le baiser. Ils se regardèrent tous deux yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur les lèvres de Sasuke, content de ce qui venait de se passer, mais surtout content de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Naruto, lui sourit en retour, avant de sursauter au son de la sonnerie qui sonnait la fin de la pause midi.

\- Bien ! Je crois qu'on doit retourner en classe, dit-il, encore un peu embarrassé.

\- Oui, mais on se retrouve à la fin des cours, dit Sasuke en rangeant son déjeuner.

\- Oui, oui, sourit le blond en faisant de même.

Après qu'ils aient rangé leur boîte de déjeuner, ils se levèrent, et partirent tous deux du toit. Sasuke avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tout comme Naruto, qui avait encore ses rougeurs aux joues.

Enfin ! Sasuke et lui avait une réelle relation et il espérait que celle-ci marche, parce que sinon il se relèverait pas d'un deuxième échec. Mais alors vraiment pas.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme toujours, Sasuke et Naruto partirent ensemble du lycée. Après avoir attendu Naruto, étant donner qu'il avait fini avant lui, dès que ce dernier soit sorti, ils s'étaient sourit, avant de partir en direction de l'école de Shin.

Bien sûr, les deux garçons, en s'en allant, ne firent pas vraiment attention à leur entourage. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas vu la bande de Sasuke, les regarder bizarrement, et encore plus lorsqu'ils virent les deux garçons échanger un sourire complice.

Jamais, les amis à Sasuke, n'avait vu un tel sourire sur les lèvres de leur ami. C'était toujours des sourires sarcastiques ou ironiques, mais jamais _ça._ Neji, commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. D'abord la soudaine bonne humeur de Sasuke, puis sa soudaine amitié avec le blond et maintenant ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons ? Il aimerait bien le savoir.

Alors que les deux n'étaient plus à leur vue, il s'en allèrent eux aussi du lycée.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Bien, voilà la fin de ce court chapitre.**

 **J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain.**

 **Je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **ps: désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
